ALiCE
by Adrienne Chavez
Summary: ALiCE has amnesia, WoNDeRLaND is in ruins, and no one is safe from the cruel Queen's wrath. Can the mysterious Villikins guys help ALiCE help herself? My dark yet still very humorous and magical twist on Alice. Sequel now up!
1. ALiCE Introduction

ALiCE  
  
"Curiouser and curiouser..."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Fan-fiction of Lewis Carroll's "Alice in Wonderland" with a bit of other stories included  
  
("American McGee's Alice", "The Matrix", "Men in Black", etc.) in the mix.   
  
The story revolves around a girl named ALiCE Andersen (homage to Mr. Keanu Reeves  
  
in The Matrix) and her father, the psychiatrist known as Dr. Andersen, who is desperate  
  
to bring his only child out of the nightmare that she has come to call home.  
  
ALiCE, on the other hand, is locked away in an even more twisted version of WoNDeRLaND   
  
(yes, it can get worse) where the King and the Queen are in the midst of a civil war,   
  
with their respective magic and technology battles turning the place upside down. She is   
  
employed by a top-secret task force (The Villikins) to help save WoNDeRLaND, but the   
  
all-male crew can't stand her. The task force is hard at work trying to convince the   
  
residents of WoNDeRLaND that technology does not exist, that everything they see before   
  
them is all a work of magic, and that the mysterious world known as "Earth" is nothing   
  
more than a child's fairy tale.  
  
***  
  
Old (Corny) Summary:  
  
ALiCE is the story of a girl, a strange girl, who seems to be hiding more than she's letting  
  
on. Andersen, the doctor assigned to this young girl's peculiar case, can't seem to make  
  
head nor tail of her exotic behavior. Trapped inside a world that's not quite her own,  
  
ALiCE cannot find the words to explain her dilemma, or the path to escape from it. As  
  
time goes by, she stays the same, leading all but Andersen to believe that she is a hopeless  
  
case, but in the end, a little faith in this odd teen goes a long way. This is the story of  
  
ALiCE, and the bizarre place she calls home.  
  
***  
  
The Cast So Far:  
  
ALiCE  
  
Dr. Henry "Harry" Thomas Andersen  
  
The White Rabbit  
  
The Cheshire Cat  
  
Zale (Red)  
  
Protezione "Zione" (Blue)   
  
Aurick (Black)  
  
Miyka'el (Green)  
  
Surrend "Nam" Namdhari (Yellow)   
  
***  
  
"But I don't want to go among mad people," Alice remarked.  
  
"Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat: "we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."  
  
"How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice.  
  
"You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn't have come here."  
  
("Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" - Chapter 6)  
  
*** 


	2. ALiCE1

ALiCE  
  
-1-  
  
Her name is ALiCE. That's no error, I assure you; just the odd way that she chooses to  
identify herself. I once gave her a sheet of paper, in the hopes that she would perhaps  
write what it is that she can still not bring herself to say, but to no avail. All she wrote on  
the paper was this: "ALiCE." I assume it was her name, in another life, before she came  
here, and before she became whatever the Hell it is that she now pretends to be. I say  
pretend because, despite the presumptions of the rest of the staff, I firmly believe that  
there is a young and capable mind beneath ALiCE's mute exterior, just waiting for the  
day when she can jump out again.  
  
She's punishing someone. Not herself, I suppose. After seeing what she can do to  
various objects "unintentionally" left lying around her room, I have no doubt in my mind  
that if she wanted herself dead she would be so by now. My simplest guess is that  
someone, somewhere hurt this child, and she is now here, locked inside her room and  
herself, hoping that every second she spends in solitude is tearing some one apart outside  
these stone walls. Of course, this, along with a thousand other uneducated hypotheses have   
yet to be proven.  
  
ALiCE is her name, yet she never responds to it. She doesn't respond to anything. Day  
by day, ALiCE sits in her room, watching the world fly by outside the bars that cover her  
window, and she never says a word, or even move to show that anything else is capable of  
moving her. She's been this way for as long as I can remember, possibly for as long as  
she has been here, and I can foresee no drastic change in the near future. That is, unless  
something amazing and extraordinary happens to come along and pull her out of the shell  
that she calls her home.   
  
One day, someday soon, ALiCE will come home to us.   
  
Someday, I will get to meet my daughter.  
  
*** 


	3. ALiCE2

ALiCE  
  
-2-  
  
ALiCE was born approximately eighteen years ago. I say approximately, because I  
myself, her very father, cannot be sure of the exact date. Her mother and I had been going  
at it for quite some time, and no one can tell me exactly when the young woman  
disappeared from the town she had always called home. Two years later came the call  
and the news. The girl was dead, and had left a small daughter as her only legacy.   
Myself being of a college level age couldn't have possibly cared for her, so my parents  
took her in, and raised her as their own.  
  
The demands and schedule of a doctor's life, particularly a doctor who makes a living of  
treating ill patients on a worldwide basis, denied me of ever actually getting to meet or  
even see my own flesh and blood. Unaware of her true origins, ALiCE grew to be a very  
happy and capable daughter.   
  
Two years ago I received word that my parents had died. The daughter, whom no one  
would speak of, had disappeared. My parents, seeking to rid the girl of the life that must  
have haunted her before then had just relocated to a new area, and had undergone the  
process of changing their identities. Forgive me for getting ahead of myself. ALiCE had  
gotten into some sort of trouble in her original hometown. Something about her apparent  
rape by the son of the town's most powerful politician. Fearing the threat of the Mafia  
influence this greedy man never failed to flaunt, they had no choice but to flee and  
destroy all records of their old life before those days.  
  
This is when I lost contact with my parents. Technically, to be honest, I had lost contact  
with them even before that. I suppose my parents were used to the lack of  
communication. My parents and I were never really chummy. I like to believe that my  
younger sister was more of a friend to them than I would ever be. So when they  
disappeared from public view, I was probably the last to notice.  
  
The call from my sister brought me up to date. ALiCE was gone, but of course no one  
knew to call her that or anything else. She was simply referred to as "the child." My  
sister had gone to visit them in their new home, but had more trouble than she expected.   
She was supposed to meet our mother somewhere, but she never showed up. Later that  
day my parents were found horribly murdered in their bedrooms, and their (my) daughter  
was nowhere to be found.  
  
When the Mafia disposes of anybody, it's safe to assume that you may never hear of or  
see them ever again. God only know what saved ALiCE from their wrath. In all reality,  
if her present emotional state is any indication, I'd even venture to say that the Mafia did  
a damn good job of extracting their revenge. The girl is a walking corpse. I've seen  
mummies livelier than she's ever been. Based on this, my theory stands that the Mob has  
taken up a new form of retribution. Mentally killing someone off can be just as painful, if  
not more so, than actually doing the dirty deed.   
  
I believe our justice system has yet to send a man or woman to their deaths for the mental  
murder of another human being. It may not yet be a crime, but someday.  
  
Someday.  
  
Apparently not today.  
  
*** 


	4. ALiCE3

ALiCE  
  
-3-  
  
I'm not a bitter man. Just confused. Also a little hurt that my family could do something  
like this without confiding in me. It hurts to be left out, to not be in the circle. So what if  
I've led a busy life. I still had a family, and that's something that can never be taken  
away from me. Unless one were to do as the Mob has done to ALiCE.  
  
I don't know what she could have possibly seen that could have moved her to this. The  
rape must have been terrible, but my sister swears that the girl took it better than anyone  
else in the family. It was as if it had never happened. She accepted her responsibility,  
testified in court, and sent the boy to a short jail term. In fact, just this past June the boy  
was released on probation, and the town he momentarily left behind acts as if the  
atrocious crime he committed existed nowhere else but in the mind of a desperate and  
needy young girl.  
  
ALiCE never seems to dwell on the subject. The few drawings she has actually been  
moved to make are of a slightly different reality. It would seem to one, as they gaze upon  
her sketches, as if they have fallen through the looking glass. Judging from the glass  
houses, black cats, and strange boys of her visions, the rape seems to be the furthest thing  
from her mind.  
  
The doctor before me didn't think so. He interpreted the signs as more than anyone else  
could have possibly fathomed in a drug-induced nightmare. He seemed to believe that  
ALiCE was consumed with the rape, and swore that the girl had never seen the murdered  
parents she called her own. As for her silence, he supposed that it was psychosomatic (no  
shit, Sherlock) and caused by her guilt in the matter. She had been raped, it was all her  
fault for letting him take advantage of her, her parents tried to help her, but it only  
resulted in their untimely demise. ALiCE cannot escape this, and her drawings were all  
the proof this quack job needed.  
  
The glass houses, he said in his reports, represented the needs and desires of the young  
girl's heart. If her home had been made of a house like those in her dreams, the murders  
never would have occurred. Someone would have seen the assassins as they broke into  
her home and ended the lives of her beloved relations. The black cat represents herself.   
Always present, she watches without a sound, and cannot do anything to change her  
current situation. She is trapped inside a cat's frail and helpless body, meowing her guts  
out but no one can understand the cries of a tortured feline. And finally, the boys that  
always seem to inhabit her dreams represent the men. The Mafia men, the boy who raped  
her, the boy's corrupt father, the opposing lawyers who scorned her. It was all perfectly  
understandable to her previous doctor. When ALiCE's world got too tough to handle, she  
retreated into one of her own making, where she could recreate reality itself into a more  
comforting place.  
  
Perhaps it's just me, but I don't exactly see stark glass houses, twisted cats, and shadowy  
adolescents as "comforting." Quite the opposite, but then again I suppose this is all a  
matter of opinion. Strange, how people come to doctors, physical and mental alike, and  
put their very lives in the hands of an individual who does little more than make  
"assumptions." I would have given up long ago had I not received that fateful call.  
  
*** 


	5. ALiCE4

ALiCE  
  
-4-  
  
Looking back, I wonder why no one can tell me her name. The girl was raped, and went  
to trial against her criminal. I understand that her identity was not revealed to the public,  
being that she was a minor, but certainly someone, somewhere should be able to tell me  
the truth. Unfortunately, I am unable to come into contact with these people. If I were to  
call anyone and question the whereabouts or details of a girl who led such an accursed  
existence, the Mob would certainly pick up the scent and pick off myself and my young  
daughter.  
  
I say young, despite the eighteen years of age, because she is young. In my mind, she is  
barely more than a week old, and the illness that has overtaken her mind and body cannot  
be more than a year or two in duration. She is new at this, being a recluse, and like any  
novice, is known to make mistakes every so often. (All this, of course, adds to my theory  
that her entire sickness may in fact be just a well-rehearsed act.)  
  
The notes of the previous doctor mention such an incident. ALiCE, alone in her room  
except for the nurse attempting to bathe her, was silently staring out the window when a  
small gasp escaped her previously impenetrable lips. Rushing over to her side, the aide  
searched for a sign of what could have possibly caused this minor fiasco, but saw nothing  
outside the window but a small white rabbit. ALiCE has never owned a rabbit. My  
parents were both horribly allergic to animals of any kind (my sister and myself  
excluded), and my sister can recall no experience so significant that would cause ALiCE  
to react in such a manner. The only rabbits ALiCE has ever seen lived in a pet store, and  
when passing them by she would never give them more than a second look.  
  
I again guess that something about this rabbit held great meaning to ALiCE.   
Unfortunately, I have yet to discover what exactly that significance is. I hold to the belief  
that this is a sign of a fraud because well-kept experimentation records have shown that  
the young patient had never before uttered a single sound, even under (for reasons I may  
never be fully aware of) intense pain and torture. With the strong determination of a  
woman on a mission, one may certainly be able to withstand any amount of pain, but in a  
moment of shock or despair, instinct takes over, and ALiCE let her guard down a moment  
too long.  
  
It seems odd for me to chastise a man for interpreting my daughter's dream in one breath  
and then overanalyze her minuscule actions the next, but if one where to see ALiCE as  
she dreams, one would see my point. One dark evening I did just that, sneaking my frame  
into her small room, and observing her at a time when her most primitive instincts are at  
the forefront of her being. In her dreams I saw no sign of suffering that could be linked to  
the nightmares the previous doctor so believed she had. In a moment of spontaneity I  
leaned in close and whispered into her ear "Follow the white rabbit" and another small  
gasp escaped her trembling lips. The rabbit means something, but what I still do not  
know. I am, however, nearly positive that this is all a game she plays, for reasons that she  
alone must know of and comprehend.  
  
It will come down to a battle of discipline between patient and doctor as to when she will  
emerge from her daydream and rejoin the rest of civilized society.  
  
*** 


	6. ALiCE5

ALiCE  
  
-5-  
  
Coming into the case at such a late time really put me at a disadvantage. The doctor  
before me had already succumbed ALiCE to scores of unexplainable tests and  
experiments, affecting her in God knows how many other extreme ways. ALiCE, being  
unaware of my true identity, trusts me no more than she possibly ever trusted the monster  
before me, and because of that I must fight longer and harder than I have ever fought for a  
patient before.  
  
I can see the parallels between my child and the one written of in Lewis Carroll's story  
visions. I know the rest of the staff finds it amusing, and deems me mad for even  
bothering to rescue one who seems so intent on emotionally drowning her psyche. Try as  
I might, I cannot walk away from this. This girl is the only family I have left besides a  
distant sister who secretly blames me for all that has gone wrong in the world. This is my  
last chance to make someone love me. Okay, perhaps not make, but allow. Encourage  
even. (Maybe I should be the one seeing a doctor.)  
  
I cannot explain my theories that even now, confuse even myself. Once upon a time I  
was convinced that her demeanor was all a game, but perhaps that is because I genuinely  
wish for it to be one. I want her to come out of her shell, and by supposing that she  
herself has the power to do so, without any real psychiatric assistance, would make the  
job that much easier.  
  
I look back now and cringe at my notes, wondering what could have possibly come over  
me. To suppose that something as small and as surprising as a white rabbit could be the  
flying flag that signaled the falsity of her disposition robs me of actually having to admit  
that something's actually wrong with my only daughter. (Redundancy is the sign of a  
lazy mind.) The father figure within me wants the perfect daughter, with the perfect life.   
The father within me wants to take away all the pain and suffering that I wasn't there to  
help her through, and make her whole and pure once again.  
  
Perhaps I am the one who should be chasing the white rabbit. The evasive creature that  
represents the innocence of my altered daughter. To catch the rabbit, to bring back what  
was lost in the rape, in the trial, and in the murder, would make her better, and would let  
me at long last retire from a profession that has left me a disillusioned and bitter old man  
(who's not even a day over thirty-seven).  
  
My last case is my own disturbed daughter.  
  
Someday it'll be over.  
  
Someday we will go home.  
  
*** 


	7. ALiCE6

ALiCE  
  
-6-  
  
A strange man approached me today with an interesting new idea. He introduced himself  
as the head of some technological corporation, and claimed to have received the okay  
from my superior to approach and question me. The inquiry at hand? Would I be willing  
to submit my daughter to the interrogation of science? Certainly, I was confused at first,  
and horrified at the idea of donating my daughter (or any patient, for that matter) to  
science, but the more I spoke with this strange man, the more I actually came to trust him.  
  
The technology is quite new, he explained. His corporation was the only company to  
even know of the science, and had been given express permission by the nation itself to  
experiment until the process was perfected. The scientists had searched high and low for  
the person who would be the most fitting candidate for their experimentation, and their  
research had led them to a small young girl named ALiCE.  
  
She would be hooked up to a machine, and the technology would allow us to see what  
ALiCE sees, hear what ALiCE hears... experience what ALiCE experiences. For the first  
time ever, we would be able to enter her mind and see exactly what it is that makes this  
poor girl tick (or not tick, I suppose). Frightened as I was by the prospect of being a part  
of some untested theories, I was eager to see exactly what the project would achieve.   
Would I finally be able to see my daughter, hear her voice, see what my blood, sweat, and  
tears had formulated?  
  
I knew within a second of hesitation.  
  
I had to try.  
  
ALiCE had to be heard.  
  
*** 


	8. ALiCE7

ALiCE  
  
-7-  
  
That very day the monstrosity was transported to the hospital, and set up with the promise  
that the experiment would proceed in the morning. I barely slept that night, excited by  
the prospect of finally being able to observe my living, breathing daughter. I was tempted  
to go to see her again, just in case something went horribly wrong, but I was afraid of  
showing any doubt in these great men. The geniuses of our time do not deserve to be  
distrusted.  
  
I arose the next morning bright and early, and accompanied my daughter to the  
examination room. The scientists were waiting, obviously as excited as I was, but were  
better at hiding it. They ushered my daughter in a room hidden from our view, where a  
separate team would watch over her vitals during the operation. In the vast control room,  
we would watch on a large screen as my daughter's story came to life.  
  
The words and scenes that follow are beyond any explanation. If I were to possibly try to  
narrate the experience, I would ruin the effect the vision will have. I believe that it is best  
to present ALiCE's story though the words, thoughts, and vision of ALiCE herself.   
Taken from a transcript and video of the experiment, the lines that follow are the exact  
replica of the incident, recopied for those who were not there to see and feel the real  
thing.   
  
This the story of my ALiCE...  
  
And the WoNDeRLaND she calls home.  
  
*** 


	9. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND1

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-1-  
  
(Bah-bump.)  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
(Bah-bump.)  
  
Another groan.  
  
(Bah-bump.)  
  
Nope, that annoying bump wasn't going to go away, after all.   
  
(Bah-bump.)  
  
It was time to take matters into my own hands.  
  
The bump died out with a shriek.  
  
Within my hand laid a small, odd object. A string of some sort. A string that was...  
attached to my arm. And the other end used to be tied to...  
  
A bush? I knew I must have gone mad.  
  
No, wait. There was something in the bush.  
  
I took a step closer, and...  
  
"ALiCE!"  
  
I screamed in horror. "What the..."  
  
The small, frantic rabbit stared up at me with wide button eyes. "I didn't scare you, did  
I?"  
  
I sighed. "Me? Scared? Never."  
  
"Good." The white rabbit turned and cocked his head to the side, staring at the  
mysterious object in the bush. "What is it?"  
  
"Hell if I know," I replied, taking another tentative step toward the foliage.  
  
"Oh, be careful," the rabbit whined.  
  
I snickered. "A land full of mythical monsters and Fate sends me the rabbit," I muttered  
under my breath. I glanced back at the monstrosity behind me, and wondered how in  
God's green earth did I let this thing put me in this predicament again. It was a rabbit, for  
Christ's sake. It's not like I had never seen one before. But no, one small white rabbit  
runs through my line of vision, and the next thing I know I'm hearing voices... "Follow  
the white rabbit," they said. What the Hell was I thinking? Didn't I learn my lesson the  
first time around?  
  
"ALiCE..." the rabbit whispered, trying not to disturb me.  
  
"What?" I snapped, turning to glare at it.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, pointing to something above my head.   
  
I looked up and jumped back with a start as the Cheshire Cat appeared over my forehead.   
The black vermin grinned at me, enjoying the surprise he had just delivered. "You, Cat,"  
I sneered. "I don't have time for this. I'm busy."  
  
"Doing what?" he lazily inquired as he hung upside down from a nearby tree.  
  
"Investigating the creature in the bushes," the rabbit spoke up.  
  
"Oh, really?" the cat asked with another twisted grin.  
  
"Really," I replied, getting smart with the annoying pest.  
  
"I don't think that's possible. You see, how could you be investigating the creature in the  
bushes when that's exactly what the queen's army is doing right this minute..."   
  
With that the sinister cat faded away, leaving me to deal with the terrified rabbit.  
  
"THE QUEEN!" he bellowed, pulling at his hair. "Oh, no!"  
  
I could hear the syncopated footsteps on the army as it came upon us.  
  
"What do we do, ALiCE? What do we do?"  
  
I glanced around me in a frenzy, knowing that I couldn't let the story end the way it did  
last time. No way was I facing that Queen again. Not after what happened the time  
before...  
  
Without another moment's thought, I scooped up the rabbit in one arm, pushed away the  
branches with the other, and dove headfirst into the hole previously hidden by the dense  
shrubbery.   
  
*** 


	10. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND2

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-2-  
  
We landed with a loud thud, although the rabbit did his best to outdo the sound of our  
flesh hitting the hard earth.  
  
"Ow!" he cried, rubbing his tail as he pulled himself to his feet.  
  
I glared at him again (When was I not glaring at the rabbit?) as I rose up and began to  
dust myself off.  
  
But the rabbit wasn't staring back at me. "ALiCE..."  
  
"Now what?" I demanded, turning to see what the fuss was all about. "If that cat's back, I  
swear to God..."  
  
I trailed off as my eyes fell upon the majestic sight before me.   
  
"Oh, my God," the rabbit and I swore at once.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
For once, I had no smart reply.  
  
WoNDeRLaND was not as we had left it. For one thing, the bush was gone, now  
replaced by a magnificent home that would put the Queen's palace to shame.   
  
"But, but, but... ALiCE," the rabbit stammered in confusion. "Didn't we just dive into a  
hole..."  
  
As one we looked up above us, but there was nothing but sky above our heads.  
  
"I don't understand," the rabbit continued, almost to himself. "Where's the hole? If  
there's no hole, where did we come from?"  
  
I stared at the house before me. "The hole must be somewhere in there now," I realized.  
  
"Oh, no," the rabbit began as I began to walk toward the front door. "There's no way  
we're going in there."  
  
"Suit yourself. I'll go in, find the hole, and try to figure out what the Hell's going on, and  
you..." I added as I passed him by, "can stay out here and wait for the Queen's army to  
arrive."  
  
The rabbit was by my side in a second, and again as one we headed for the house, not  
fully aware of what dangers would be waiting for us right inside those two great doors.   
  
*** 


	11. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND3

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-3-  
  
I stared down at the rabbit as we approached the doors. "Are you sure you want to do  
this?" I asked, politely as I could.  
  
He nodded. "Whatever is in there has to be better than whatever is out here."  
  
I nodded in agreement, and took a deep breath as I faced the entrance. "Right or left?" I  
questioned.  
  
"Left," the rabbit replied.  
  
I reached for the right door and rested my hand on the handle, pausing for a moment to  
catch my breath. I glanced down at the rabbit, then pushed the door.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
I shoved my shoulder into it, but to no avail. The door was locked. "The door's..."  
  
"Locked? Oh, what do you know?" the rabbit replied, turning to leave. "Great. We  
might as well be on our way."  
  
I began to follow, but I had the strangest feeling. "Rabbit..." I whispered.  
  
"Yes?" he asked as he stopped to look back at me.  
  
Our eyes met for a moment, and a great flash of light blinded my eyes. I closed them for  
a moment, attempting to regain my senses. I slowly opened them once more, and stared  
in dumbfounded awe at the sight before me.  
  
"ALiCE?" the rabbit called out. He was quite a distance away from me, but we had still  
been staring into each other's eyes when I had opened my own.  
  
I broke away my gaze, and began to take a good look at the amazing sight before me. I  
was in the house, at the very top, where the walls were made of glass and the ceiling of  
that same stone that surrounded the rest of the castle. "Oh, my God..."  
  
I took a few tentative steps toward the center of the room, where an magnificent fountain  
stood. After a moment of two I went back, heading toward a large piece of furniture with  
an intricate covering. I had barely taken more than two steps when I felt a small tug at my  
dress.  
  
I turned, expecting to see the usually outspoken rabbit, but froze when I saw the small,  
frail blond boy standing behind me.  
  
"Hi," he said softly.  
  
I looked down at him, puzzled, then back up, hoping to locate the rabbit.  
  
In his former place stood an attractive woman, smiling at the young boy's feat.  
  
"What?" I breathed, looking back down at him.  
  
"Um..." He seemed terrified of something. I could already see the small tears welling up  
in his eyes. "Do you..." He paused to look back at the woman, then looked back up at  
me. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"  
  
I racked my brain, desperately searching for some sort of clue or indication of this event.   
Dance? I thought to myself. What dance?  
  
I stooped down to peer right into his eyes and smiled. "I'd love to," I lied. I had no idea  
what this kid was talking about.  
  
He hesitated for a second, his chin quivering in fear. He took a deep breath, then let out a  
bloodcurdling scream.  
  
*** 


	12. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND4

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-4-  
  
I awoke with a start, belting upright in the bed, that small scream still echoing in the back  
  
of my mind. What the Hell had just happened?  
  
I looked around the dark room, my gaze slowly coming to a stop at the edge of the  
  
blanket, where a dark figure sat silently beside me. I gasped, pulling the quilt up to my  
  
chin. "Surrender?"  
  
The boy made a face as he clicked the lightswitch. He was trying to play it  
  
cool, but I could feel the fear beneath his suave exterior.   
  
I blinked as the brightness filled the room, temporarily blinding me. I dove under the  
  
cover to shield my eyes.  
  
"Come on," the boy said, getting up and pulling on the end of the bedding. "Get up."  
  
I groaned, throwing the blankets onto the floor as I arose. Stretching, I tried to clear the  
  
cobwebs in my head as I turned to face the stranger before me. "Hey." I tried to smile,  
  
but I wasn't sure if I succeeded or not.  
  
"Are you okay?" He had a confused look on his face.  
  
Now I was confused. "I think so. Why do you ask?"  
  
He shook his head. "Never mind." He made his way toward the door. "If you're sure  
  
you're okay, then come on down. Everyone's waiting for you."  
  
I wasn't sure exactly who "everyone" entailed, but I followed him out the door  
  
nonetheless. Looking down at my dress, I wondered when I had started sleeping with my  
  
clothes still on. When I looked up again, we were downstairs, and approaching a large set  
  
of double doors.  
  
He paused before me, then opened the doors with a flourish.  
  
I gasped in awe as I entered the dining room. The walls were cloaked with paintings, the  
  
high ceiling covered with a design that would rival the most beautiful cathedrals. I had  
  
barely taken it all in when the clearing of a throat brought me back to my present reality.  
  
"Ahem," the voice came again.  
  
I looked down at the enormous dining room table, amazed that I had failed to notice it  
  
until now. Before me sat four more young men, each with a different colored head of  
  
hair. One red, one blue, one green, and one black. The boy beside me was blond.  
  
They had been talking. I had heard their voices before I had entered the room. They had  
  
heard us coming, and had ceased their arguments. Now they all stared at me, as if unsure  
  
of what to say or do next.  
  
The blond one came from behind me, giving me a little shove, and I took another step  
  
into the room. I turned, looking at the male beside me, then looked back at the other four  
  
seated at the table. After a moment without deviation I had to speak. "Hi," I whispered.  
  
They just stared.  
  
I actually missed the rabbit.  
  
*** 


	13. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND5

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-5-  
  
"Hi," I repeated, slightly annoyed.  
  
They immediately went back to their business, arguing about something called Project  
  
DINAH.  
  
I took a seat at the edge of the table, as far away from the others as I could get. The blonde  
  
took the seat across from me, and for a brief moment our gazes met. I quickly looked  
  
away, choosing instead to stare at the silver. (In doing so, I failed to notice the odd look  
  
the redhead shot at the blonde, who could only shrug in reply.)  
  
The red-haired male cleared his throat. "ALiCE?"  
  
I looked up in alarm. "Huh?"  
  
The others were silent once more. I suddenly realized how loudly and harshly I had  
  
answered him.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" the redhead asked.  
  
I nodded, giving another half-hearted attempt at a smile. "Yeah, just, you know. Bad  
  
dreams."  
  
They all nodded in agreement, as if this explained everything.  
  
"Oh, those," the blue-headed one laughed. "You'll get used to them after awhile."  
  
But the blonde was still concerned. "But she wasn't dreaming."  
  
I snickered. "How would you know?"  
  
He glared at me. "You weren't asleep."  
  
The silence prevailed once more.  
  
"Then what did I see then, if I wasn't asleep and dreaming?" I asked snidely.  
  
The blonde was not about to be defeated so easily. "Why don't you tell me?"  
  
I looked to the others for aid, but they were all on his side. Sighing, I spoke. "Okay. I  
  
was in the house, this house. In the attic."  
  
"And?"  
  
"There was a kid there."  
  
"A kid?" the redhead asked, more than a little distressed.  
  
"Who was this kid?" the blue-haired one demanded, equally stressed.  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know. I..."  
  
I trailed off, noticing the blonde's hair reflecting in the light. There was a flash, and the  
  
vision of that small boy flew through my mind, then disappeared in less than a second.  
  
"Well?" the blue one asked.  
  
"It was you," I whispered, staring at the blond one.  
  
He stopped.  
  
"Namdhari?" the redhead laughed.  
  
I hesitated, then shook my head. "No. Surrender."  
  
Silence.  
  
*** 


	14. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND6

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-6-  
  
"Excuse us a minute, ALiCE," the blue-haired guy spoke up, rising to his feet and pulling  
  
me to mine. "Why don't you run to the kitchen and get us some more tea?"  
  
"But I..."  
  
It was no use protesting. I was locked in the kitchen moments later. I immediately  
  
wandered over to the tiny opening over the bar and began to eavesdrop and spy on the  
  
conversation.  
  
"'Surrender?'" the redhead asked, nearly exploding with rage. "'Surrender?'"  
  
"Zale, don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?" Namdhari said quietly, trying his best  
  
to calm Zale down.  
  
"Overreacting? She called you 'Surrender!' She hasn't called you 'Surrender' or even 'Surrend' since you guys were like..." Zale paused to think about it. "Like..."  
  
"Seven or eight," Namdhari volunteered softly.  
  
"Exactly," Zale replied.  
  
"What's your point?" Namdhari demanded, embarrassed all of a sudden.  
  
Zale opened his mouth to reply, but must've thought better of it. He sat back down,  
  
obviously defeated. The blue-haired one immediately rose to his aid.  
  
"What Zale's trying to say is..." He broke off, seeing the dagger eyes Zale gave him, then started again. "What he's trying to say is that we've seen her like this before, and it  
  
always ends badly."  
  
"So what are we supposed to do?" the black-haired one spoke up, surprising the others.  
  
"Give up on her?"  
  
"We can't give up on her," Zale told him. "We need her."  
  
"Do we?" the green-haired male asked rudely. "What good is she if all she's going to do  
  
is go wacko and forget who she is?"  
  
"Hey, we have no proof that's the amnesia's back," the blue-haired one protested. "She  
  
called him 'Surrender,' remember?"  
  
"Just like she did last time," Namdhari mentioned.  
  
They all stopped and stared at him.  
  
"What?" Zale asked.  
  
"Nam, you never said anything about..." the blue-haired kid began.  
  
"I didn't think it was important," he admitted. "But now she's having those flashbacks,  
  
and I just... I don't know what to think now. Is this good, is this bad? Or is she just  
  
crazy?"  
  
"We already know she's crazy," the green one said with a snort. "That's the only reason  
  
she's here."  
  
Zale jumped to his feet. "You take that back, Miyka'el!"  
  
Miyka'el smiled. "What if I don't?"  
  
The blue-haired one put himself between them. "Guys, come on. This didn't work last  
  
time either, remember?"  
  
Zale plopped back into his chair and the blue-haired one continued. "We have to do  
  
something about this. The Queen's getting more powerful day by day, Project DINAH is  
  
almost near completion, and we don't have time to sit here and nurse our supposed Savior  
  
back to health every time she gets a little homesick."  
  
"WoNDeRLaND's not her home," Zale muttered.  
  
Namdhari sighed. "We've been through this, guys. All of this." He turned to Zale. "I'd  
  
hate to say this, but I'm with Miyka'el. If she doesn't shape up soon... then we're just  
  
wasting our time."  
  
Zale didn't reply.  
  
"We're going to have to kill her."  
  
*** 


	15. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND7

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-7-  
  
I gasped, but luckily the sound of Zale's chair hitting the floor drowned out the sound of  
  
my squeaky voice.  
  
"Dammit, what the Hell is wrong with you, Nam?" he screamed. "'Kill her?'"  
  
"She knows too much, Zale!" Namdhari yelled back.  
  
"'Knows too much?'" Zale asked. "The girl has amnesia and you say she 'knows too  
  
much?'"  
  
Namdhari looked at the blue-haired one for help, but to no avail. "You know what I mean."  
  
Zale shook his head. "No, I don't. And frankly, 'Surrender,' I don't give a damn." He turned  
  
to leave, but Miyka'el wasn't about to let the argument end like that.  
  
"She can't live, Zale. I don't care how big of a crush you have on her; the secrecy of our  
  
organization is at stake!"  
  
Miyka'el's monologue came to an end when Zale dove at him. The others were on their feet,  
  
desperately trying to pull them off of each other when I reentered the room.  
  
The blue-haired one was the first to notice, releasing the grip he had held around Zale's  
  
waist as he sank to the floor in shock. Confused by his reaction, the others all stopped  
  
and looked to where I was standing.  
  
I had come through the bar, ripping out half of the covering in the process. My dark  
  
brown hair was all over the place, tears were streaking down my cheek, and I held a large  
  
knife in my left hand.  
  
"What the Hell?" the black-haired one wondered aloud. I'm sure the others were all  
  
thinking the exact same thing, although some of them may have chosen slightly different  
  
curses to end their thoughts with.  
  
I had had enough. "I woke up this morning with a really bad headache, accompanied by  
  
an annoying white rabbit who did all he could to make it worse. I've been stalked,  
  
dropped, transported, and screamed at, and dammit, I've had enough!" I stared at the  
  
confounded men before me. "I want you all to sit down, shut up, and tell me what the  
  
Hell is going on."  
  
They obeyed, positioning themselves back into the same seats they had possessed just  
  
moments before. They did so silently, although the glare Miyka'el gave me was loud enough  
  
to wake the dead.  
  
Once they had all gotten as comfortable as they were going to get with a knife-welding  
  
maniac in their midst, I began to speak. "One, who the Hell are you? Two, who the Hell  
  
am I? Three, where the Hell are we? And four..." I let my gaze rest on Zale. "Why are  
  
you guys trying to kill me?"  
  
They hesitated.  
  
"And five..."  
  
We all looked at the blue-haired male.  
  
"What the Hell did you smoke last night?"  
  
*** 


	16. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND8

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-8-  
  
It wasn't at all funny, but I just had to laugh at the absurdity of it all. I think the laughter  
  
eased their tensions a bit, but not by so much. After all, I still had a very sharp knife in  
  
my hands.  
  
Miyka'el snickered once more. "Do you really think that puny knife is enough to stop us?"  
  
I stared at the monstrosity in my hand, then at the monstrosity that had just spoke.  
  
Miyka'el grinned a sadistically evil grin, then rose to his feet.  
  
I pointed the knife in his general direction, but he just laughed. "One," he began. "Who  
  
are we? We are the Villikins, WoNDeRLaND's most elite and deadly task force. All of  
  
us have been trained in about fifty-six different deadly arts, so welding the knife is kinda  
  
pointless."  
  
I stared at the blade in my hand once more.  
  
"If we wanted you dead, you would've been gone before you left the kitchen."  
  
The blue-haired one cleared his throat. "Ahem."  
  
Miyka'el shot another deadly look his way. "Yes, Zione?"  
  
Zione also stood up. "Actually, you would've been dead before you started talking. See,  
  
you have this weird gift where you can sneak up on us without any of us noticing until  
  
you say something, you know? So, as soon as we saw you, then we could have killed  
  
you." He made a half-smile, then returned to his seat.  
  
"Thank you, Zione," Mike sighed. "As I was saying," he continued, "we're dangerous.  
  
Very dangerous. In fact, we're so dangerous that we've been hired by an anonymous  
  
source to take on and destroy the Queen."  
  
"Who's the source?" I asked.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You said there was an anonymous source," I reminded him. "Who's the source?"  
  
"They're anonymous," Namdhari whispered. "Duh."  
  
I made a face at him.  
  
Miyka'el rolled his eyes. "But of course, the Queen being the dirty little woman she is has  
  
kind of broken the rules. You see, there exists two worlds. The one we call  
  
'WoNDeRLaND,' and the one you call..." He turned to the others. "What's it called?"  
  
"'Earth,'" the black-haired one volunteered.  
  
"Thanks, Aurick. Yes, 'Earth.' You were born on 'Earth.' You, as most 'Earth' beings  
  
did and still do, only visited 'WoNDeRLaND' in your dreams. We, here in  
  
'WoNDeRLaND,' only got to see your world during our dreams."  
  
I stopped to think about this.  
  
"That's why you weren't dreaming," Namdhari explained. "You were seeing things that  
  
existed here."  
  
Miyka'el ignored us. "They were created to exist as two separate worlds, but things are  
  
beginning to change. The people in your world have created a monster, they call it  
  
Project DINAH, and it is the only link they have between their consciousness and our  
  
own. With this machine, they can observe as another person explores WoNDeRLaND in  
  
their dreams."  
  
"So what's the problem?" I interrupted.  
  
"The problem?" Miyka'el asked, irked by my interruption. "The problem, my dear, is you."  
  
*** 


	17. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND9

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-9-  
  
"Nearly one hundred and fifty years ago a girl named ALiCE Liddell dropped into  
  
WoNDeRLaND. She shared the tales of her adventures with a man named Charles  
  
Dodgson. I believe you know him as..."  
  
"Lewis Carroll," I realized.  
  
Miyka'el went on as if I hadn't spoken. "Lewis Carroll. He wrote down ALiCE's stories,  
  
published them under a pseudonym, and created the frenzy children of all ages have come  
  
to worship."  
  
"What's the problem again?" I asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that," he muttered. "Every educated idiot knows that 'ALiCE's  
  
Adventures in WoNDeRLaND' is a mere child's fantasy, dressed up with a bit of political  
  
and social witticisms. At least, that was the general idea up until a couple of years ago."  
  
"What happened a couple of years ago?"  
  
"A man named... What the Hell; I don't care what his name was. This doctor found you,  
  
lost and alone and helpless, and going on and on about someplace called WoNDeRLaND.  
  
Any normal person would have seen you for the insane lunatic you are, but no, this guy  
  
had to take you home with him, like you were some sort of sick puppy."  
  
"Nice metaphor," Zione spoke up, the sarcasm thick in his voice.  
  
"Thanks. I thought it held a nice double meaning. So, he takes you to his clinic, does a  
  
good torture number on you, but can't find anything out of the ordinary wrong with you.  
  
This isn't good. All that torture gone to waste. So, what does he do?"  
  
"I don't know, Miyka'el," I replied. "What did he do?"  
  
"He lied. He made up these amazing stories about how you were a comatose  
  
schizophrenic, unable to face the outside world anymore." He paused for a moment.  
  
"Tell me, ALiCE," he asked, saying my name as if it were a curse. "Are you a video  
  
game fan?"  
  
I had to think about that for a moment.  
  
"Did you ever play a game called 'American McGee's ALiCE?'" Miyka'el asked.  
  
A shot of a dark-haired, blue-dressed girl flashed through my mind.  
  
"Of course you did. Everyone has. Damn advertising execs at EA." Mike cleared his  
  
throat and returned to his former train of thought. "That little game, how do you say...  
  
inspired him. You became his ALiCE."  
  
"Hold on." I raised my hand to stop his speech. "If he lied, then what am I doing here?"  
  
Zale stood this time. "Two, who are you?"  
  
*** 


	18. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND10

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-10-  
  
I stared at the one who had refused to let me die, deciding he was much nicer to look at  
  
then that troll they called Miyka'el. "So, who am I?"  
  
Zale wasn't sure where to begin his story.  
  
"Hey, Zale," Zione spoke up. "Her name is ALiCE..."  
  
"Very funny," Zale snapped. "Your name is ALiCE. Your last name is Andersen. Your  
  
father's a doctor, a psychiatrist, the one who's currently taking care of you."  
  
"My father..." I whispered.  
  
"Your mother is dead," Miyka'el pointed out.  
  
"Gee, thanks, Miyka'el," Zale retorted. "Way to break it to her."  
  
Miyka'el shrugged. "She doesn't have any idea who these people are."  
  
"Why don't I?" I asked.  
  
Zale made a face. "Recurring temporary amnesia is why you can't remember us. As for  
  
your parents..." He looked at Namdhari.  
  
"You were raised by your grandparents," Namdhari explained.  
  
"What happened to them?" I wanted to know.  
  
"Murdered," Miyka'el told me. "You seem to have that sort of luck."  
  
Zale glared at him. "We're not sure, but... we think that your memory of your real life is  
  
fading, because you've been here so long. You're having trouble remembering anything  
  
outside of WoNDeRLaND."  
  
"Why the amnesia?" I asked.  
  
"Damn, you're annoying," Miyka'el muttered.  
  
"Wow, you read minds, too," I replied.  
  
"Read this," he shot back, flipping me off.  
  
"Real mature, guys," Aurick said with a sigh.  
  
Zale started again before a war could erupt. "We think that the amnesia is your mind's way of trying to get you to go home. If you keep forgetting about us, and why you're here, then maybe one day you'll just get up and leave."  
  
"Unfortunately, you haven't done so yet," Miyka'el said, stating the obvious.  
  
"This is just another theory, like I said. We're not sure. That's why Namdhari here almost  
  
pissed himself when you started acting all weird awhile ago."  
  
It was nice to see Zale smile. Namdhari made a face at him.  
  
"Charming. So," Zale continued, "the reason you're here is because..." Zale trailed off.  
  
Miyka'el groaned. "Oh, come on, Zale! Just tell her! She tries to kill us all with a butcher  
  
knife and you're afraid to tell her she witnessed a murder?"  
  
*** 


	19. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND11

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-11-  
  
"Who died?"  
  
Miyka'el looked at me like I was a complete moron. "'Who died?'" He laughed cruelly.  
  
"They killed your former shrink before your eyes. I don't think 'dying' is 'le mot juste' in  
  
this situation." (A/N: "le mot juste" - French for "the right word")  
  
"Hey, who's telling the story, here, Miyka'el?" Zale asked. "So they kill your shrink, er,  
  
doctor, in your presence, and you, uh... You kinda... got a little upset."  
  
"Upset?" I asked.  
  
"You went postal," Zione said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And you... really did become a comatose schizophrenic," Zale added.  
  
"This is where we come in," Namdhari pointed out.  
  
"Yes, because where else do crazy people go but WoNDeRLaND?" Miyka'el sneered.  
  
"People in comas go to WoNDeRLaND?" I asked.  
  
"No, honey," Namdhari argued. "You ain't in a coma. You're a comatose schizophrenic.  
  
There's a bit of a difference."  
  
"See, people in comas are asleep. People who are comatose are awake, but refuse to  
  
move. They're, like, scared to or something," Aurick explained.  
  
"Scared?" I asked. "Wait, if I'm not asleep..."  
  
"Schizophrenics prefer to live in their own little worlds. You seem to like this one,"  
  
Zione whispered.  
  
I paused. "Are you saying this is all in my head?"  
  
They began to protest, but Zale stopped them. "We hope not, but... it very well could be.  
  
Like Nam said, you're not asleep."  
  
"You just need me because I'm crazy?" I demanded.  
  
"That's the same way I reacted," Miyka'el muttered.  
  
"I don't believe this," I told them, rising to my feet.  
  
"Whoa, whoa," Namdhari said, getting up, too. "Three, where are we?"  
  
*** 


	20. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND12

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-12-  
  
I glared at Namdhari, as if daring him to answer his own question.  
  
"Well?" he asked me at last. "Don't you want to know?"  
  
"No," I lied.  
  
"Fine," he replied. "Have it your way."  
  
"No, wait!" I stood, afraid he would actually leave without telling me.  
  
He stared back at me, knowing I was totally at their mercy. "Yes?"  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I'd love to." He opened his mouth to speak, but...  
  
"Nam, down!" Zale cried.  
  
Over our heads flew in some sort of creatures that resembled more machine than any  
  
species of animal I had ever seen. As the guys all ran for (what I then assumed) cover, I  
  
stood there, fixated, staring up at the mysterious creatures. I was so much in awe of the  
  
sight of them that I failed to heed any of the boys' frantic warnings.  
  
They had turned over the table, and were using it as a sort of shield to protect themselves  
  
from the monsters. They were screaming at each other about something, probably me,  
  
but I ignored them, haunted by the feeling that I had seen these strange things before.  
  
"Zale!" Namdhari yelled over the clanging of the metal wings above them.  
  
"I know!" Zale shouted back.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Zale paused, then jumped over the table and into the battlefield.  
  
All around me the creatures swarmed, preparing for the attack. I stood there still, only  
  
now I felt as if I no longer had any control over my body. It was as if the circling patterns  
  
of the buzzard-like beings had hypnotized me, paralyzing me, so they could dive down  
  
and then...  
  
Zale pushed me and himself out of harm's way, sending us falling to the opposite end of  
  
the room. I turn to curse at his rough rescue, but found myself speechless when  
  
confronted with the amazingly large weapon he now carried.  
  
"What happened to your fifty-six deadly arts?" I asked, my eyes on the machine.  
  
Zale shrugged. "We're lazy." He pulled a couple of chairs our way, pushing one over to  
  
me. "Why fight when you can shoot?"  
  
With that, the other guys kicked over the table, revealing their own equally impressive  
  
technological monsters. The creatures seemed to sense the danger of the situation, and  
  
began to make frantic dives for me.  
  
"These things are after me?" I yelled, covering my head.  
  
"'Fraid so," Miyka'el shouted from across the room. "Zale, keep an eye on the girl, will ya?"  
  
Zale didn't reply. Then again, he didn't have to.  
  
I stared at the five of them, wondering why, if I was so worthless, were they so willing to  
  
risk their lives, and pull out the big guns, for me? There had to be something else they  
  
weren't telling me, and I intended to find out what it was.  
  
I pulled myself to my feet and took off.  
  
"Whoa, what are you doing?" Zale yelled.  
  
Just as I suspected, the creatures followed me.  
  
So did Zale.  
  
*** 


	21. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND13

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-13-  
  
"ALiCE!"  
  
I could hear Zale, but I had already lost sight of him. All I saw when I looked behind me  
  
were those damn birds.  
  
And in front of me, I saw...  
  
The glass room from my dream.  
  
Or flashback, or whatever the Hell it was.  
  
"Oh, my God," I swore.  
  
A pair of arms around my waist knocked me to the floor, catching me totally off guard.  
  
I rolled over and glared at Zale. "What the Hell..."  
  
He shoved me under a nearby table and shook his head in disbelief. "You picked a Hell  
  
of a time to stop running," he muttered, pointing that gun at the ceiling.  
  
I didn't want to, but I did. I looked up to see the birds had all gathered bat-like on the  
  
ceiling, where they could all look down and watch me with their beady little red eyes.  
  
"Oh, s..."  
  
I trailed off as Zale opened fire, letting my curse fade into a scream.  
  
Apparently Zale was not one for thinking things through. As the bullets hit the glass  
  
ceiling, I could see the regret in his eyes. "Oh, shit," he finished for me.  
  
I reached out, pulling him back with me, praying to God that the monster of a table we  
  
were hiding under was enough to protect us from the shower of falling glass. For a  
  
second, I thought I had gone deaf, the noise was so immense. Yet as soon as the noise  
  
began, it abruptly ended.  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with my savior. "Hi," he stammered, about  
  
as embarrassed as I was.  
  
We pulled away and carefully crawled out from the under the table as the other boys  
  
entered the room.  
  
Zione tsked. "Zale, what did I tell you about this last time?"  
  
I stared at them. "'Last time?' You mean there was a 'last time?'"  
  
Zale scratched the back of his head, a little more embarrassed now.  
  
Zione continued. "Whatever are we going to do with you?"  
  
Miyka'el had a strange smile on his face.  
  
I had never been more confused in my entire life. "Okay, let's try this again." I told them.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Sorry, babe," Miyka'el interrupted, turning and heading for the door. "We don't have time to  
  
explain it to you all over again."  
  
"All over again?" I asked as he walked on without listening. "You barely explained it to  
  
me the first time around."  
  
"Well, we do have a little assignment to attend to," Zione spoke up as the rest of them  
  
followed Miyka'el.  
  
"Assignment? What about me?" I demanded.  
  
They paused, looking at each other, then back at me.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Namdhari remembered. "The amnesia."  
  
"Are you stupid or something?" I asked, disbelieving that any human being could be so slow.  
  
"Save the insults, ALiCE," Miyka'el sneered as they headed out the door.  
  
"You're coming with us," Zale added, grabbing my arm and practically dragging me with  
  
him after his team.  
  
Oh, that's right, I thought bitterly. Our team.  
  
*** 


	22. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND14

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-14-  
  
I paused for a moment outside the house, wondering what in the world I had just gotten  
  
myself into. My moment of introspection was promptly cut off when Miyka'el slammed the  
  
large doors behind him.  
  
"Well," he began, looking around at his team.  
  
I followed his gaze, studying the total weirdos who stood before me. They sort of  
  
resembled the guys I had met what must have been only an hour or so before, but there  
  
were now marked differences. The equipment was the greatest one.  
  
They were decked out, not just with those giant guns, but with several other strange  
  
contraptions and toys. For guys who had grown up in WoNDeRLaND, they sure had a lot  
  
of technology.  
  
I decided to mention this. "Nice guns."  
  
Zione smiled back at me. "Yeah. You should see our big ones."  
  
I totally forgot what I was going to say to them. They had bigger guns? "Huh?"  
  
Aurick shook his head. "Let's get going."  
  
They nodded as one, then proceeded to somehow pack those enormous weapons into their  
  
miniscule backpacks. I watched, open-mouthed, as hordes of equipment disappeared into  
  
a tiny little package. There was no way.  
  
Namdhari saw my expression, and shrugged. "Don't try to understand it, ALiCE. You  
  
should know better than all of us that logic doesn't work in WoNDeRLaND."  
  
He was right. Nothing that had happened in the precious few moments I had resided here  
  
made any sense at all. No wonder I was in a mental home. If I was a doctor, and my  
  
patient kept going on about black cats and white rabbits and hot little boys with super  
  
powers and massive equipment, I'd send her to a padded room in an instant.  
  
I snickered at my inner monologue, and Miyka'el gave me an odd look. Who cares, I thought  
  
to myself. They already think I'm nuts. I may as well enjoy the freedom to be a total  
  
psycho. "So," I said to the boys, picking up the extra pack they had thrown together for  
  
me. "Where to?"  
  
"Where else?" Miyka'el replied, leading the crew away from the house. "To the palace."  
  
That took a second to register. "The what?"  
  
Miyka'el ignored me.  
  
"No, no, no," I interjected, running up to him and standing directly in his path. "We are  
  
not going to the palace."  
  
"ALiCE, perhaps you've forgotten this along with everything else, but we have a job to  
  
do," Miyka'el explained, going right past me. "We have to stop the Queen."  
  
"Why?" I asked, still standing in the same spot.  
  
All five of the guys stopped.  
  
"What?" Zione asked.  
  
"Why do we have to stop her?" I continued.  
  
They all looked at me as if I had grown a third eye. Maybe I had. It had been one of  
  
those days.  
  
"Okay, we're in the midst of a civil war. We have to end it," Namdhari began.  
  
"But why?" I cut him off. "Why do we have to solve their problems? Can't these people  
  
take care of themselves?"  
  
"Do you have any idea how crazy you sound?" Zale spoke up, throwing me completely  
  
off.  
  
"What?" Had I said something wrong?  
  
"We have to do this, because there's no one else. The Queen has technology, ALiCE.  
  
No one else in WoNDeRLaND but us and the Queen has technology. If we don't do  
  
something, she'll destroy it all. WoNDeRLaND, its inhabitants, and who says she's  
  
going to stop there." He had been staring at the ground during his speech, but he now  
  
looked up and met my eyes. "You came from that other world, right? Don't you realize  
  
how serious things can get if we just sit around and pretend as if it's none of our  
  
business? I don't know for sure what kind of person you are, but I'm thinking that any  
  
person would want to save their home planet. Am I right?"  
  
I had no reply. I guess it was a rhetorical question.  
  
"I know you have to be scared. Hell, we're all scared, but it's that fear that keeps us  
  
going. Knowing that we're going to help people. Even if they never know who we are,  
  
or what we did for them, it doesn't matter. We don't need their gratitude to know we're  
  
worth something. Saving the universe, seeing life continue for a little bit longer... that's  
  
all the thanks we need. What I'm trying to say is... this is a thankless job, ALiCE..."  
  
"Whoa," Zione interrupted him. "You're going to tell her?"  
  
Zale made a face.  
  
Zione growled in exasperation. "Fine, I'll tell her. But let's keep walking."  
  
They did just that, and I trotted up to join Zione as he laid it all out for me.  
  
"We're a top-secret task force known as the Villikins. I think that much you already  
  
know. However, I don't think you're taking us seriously."  
  
I stared at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
He sighed. "I can't believe you don't remember," he muttered.  
  
"Remember what?" I asked, annoyed that he was annoyed with me.  
  
They all paused at the sound of my anger. As one, they turned and glared my way.  
  
"Us," Zione replied. "I can't believe you don't remember us."  
  
Then suddenly, I did.  
  
*** 


	23. Author's Note

Hey all,  
  
In the interest of: 1) keeping "ALiCE" on the main page of fanfics, 2) keeping the beloved fans happy :-) and 3) getting more reviews (I've been inspired by the people with "Kingdom Hearts" fics who have about 90 or so reviews; KH is an absolutely FABULOUS game, by the way; it has inspired me! lol)... I have returned (again)!  
  
I'd just like to let everyone know that I'm still writing, and have more of my special mini-chapters (I believe they're easier to read that way; you keep people's attention) already planned out and ready to be written out and put online. I plan on uploading them in the next few weeks, so I hope you can all stand the anticipation! :-D  
  
In related news, the story itself has overgone several changes, from the names of the characters (did that scare you? hehe) to total plot and scene reworkings, and well, it's a total mess, in other words, but don't worry. It shouldn't be that hard to adjust to, and if it is, well then that's a perfectly wonderful excuse for reading the entire story all over again! Mwa, ha, ha.  
  
So, the Villikins will return very soon! I know you've all been waiting awhile, and I hope the new pieces will be worth the wait! As a hint of things to come, here's a few notes concerning the new chapters.  
  
1. The group will *gasp* finally venture out into WoNDeRLaND (which was what was happening in that last chapter) and maybe even eventually reach the Queen's castle. 2. ALiCE starts to remember some of the past, but how much of it will she reveal to us and the guys? 3. The crew meets up with some "associates" who tell us some more about the story.  
  
As for ALiCE and Zale, well... we'll just have to see what develops now, won't we? :-)  
  
P.S. Just noticed, after I posted this, that the looking-glass house is in fact located in the looking-glass world of the sequel, and not in WoNDeRLaND, but bah to that. I'll make up some sort of explanation for it as we go along... :-) 


	24. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND15

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-15-  
  
"Oh, my God," I thought to myself, but on the outside, no emotion whatsoever showed.  
  
I looked up at them, all standing in a row like that, and suddenly I remembered some time, long ago, when they had last stood like that before me, although... Last time they weren't glaring at me. They were...  
  
"ALiCE?"  
  
Zione brought me back to reality. "What?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The others had already walked away. We trailed after them.  
  
After a moment, Zione spoke to me again. "Like I was saying..."  
  
"I'm not taking you seriously."  
  
"I get the feeling you don't believe."  
  
"Whatever gives you that idea?" I asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Look, ALiCE. When it comes down to it, we're going to need you, and we can't count on you if we're not 100% sure that you're on our side."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You know, you're... a *magic* person."  
  
I was confused. "A what?"  
  
"You use magic. Or at least, you used to. We... use technology." He paused. "Actually, you use a little bit of both, but your weapons are really primitive. Knives, blades, cards..."  
  
I interrupted. "Cards?"  
  
The urgency in my voice must have scared him. "Not big, evil Queen of Hearts cards. Little possessed cards, that you throw at people." He shook his head. "But that's not the point, ALiCE."  
  
"The point is that you don't trust me."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So what can I do to prove to you that I'm trustworthy?"  
  
Zione shrugged as he went to catch up with the others. "I don't know. Not kill us?"  
  
*** 


	25. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND16

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-16-  
  
"Kill you?" I ran up to the rest of the team. "What do you mean, 'not kill you'? I thought you were all high-tech and superhero-like. Why in the world would you be afraid of me killing you?"  
  
"You don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to sanity, ALiCE," Miyka'el replied.  
  
"I can't imagine yours would be any better," I shot back.  
  
Namdhari made a face. "See... How can I put this?"  
  
"Women are evil?" Aurick suggested.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Aurick," Namdhari replied.  
  
"What?" I demanded. "Women are evil?"  
  
"And she's surprised by this," Miyka'el sighed.  
  
"No, seriously. Why are women evil?"  
  
Aurick pulled something out of my bag. "Well, the fact that you carry this around, for one."  
  
I took the item from him, and studied it. It was some sort of leather case. I opened it and revealed... "My vorpal blade."  
  
"Ah, the memory returns," Miyka'el announced.  
  
"Why is a knife evil?" I asked, ignoring Miyka'el's assertion.  
  
"It's dangerous. You have to get too close to use it," Namdhari explained.  
  
"That's insanity, though. Why are women evil?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough," Miyka'el replied. "After all, we are going to see the Queen."  
  
"And the King?"  
  
Miyka'el stared at me. "The King?"  
  
"The King of Hearts. Why aren't we going to see him? We're fighting his side of the war, right?"  
  
They exchanged glances. "The King's gone," Zale whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's why we're here," he continued. "We have to make sure no one realizes that the King is missing, or else the Queen would have all of WoNDeRLaND in an instant."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Don't understand what?" Zale snapped, spinning to face me. "The King is gone, we don't know where he is, and we can't ask anyone because we're not supposed to exist. What part of this don't you understand, ALiCE?"  
  
With that he turned and stomped off, leaving me speechless.  
  
*** 


	26. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND17

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-17-  
  
"The King is gone..." I whispered to myself, disbelieving it. Had so much changed since... since...  
  
When was the last time I was here, anyway? I wished I could remember. I cursed my amnesia for the umpteenth time that day, wishing that somehow I could remember everything and make Zale not be so pissed at me. I didn't even know what I had done wrong.  
  
I sighed as I followed the guys, wondering if things could get any worse.  
  
A loud, inhuman screech startled me, and I shrieked.  
  
The others stared at me. "What is it now?" Namdhari asked.  
  
"That sound!"  
  
"Answer your phone, moron," Miyka'el snapped.  
  
I stared. "Phone?" I took off my pack and reached into it. Sure enough, there was a ringing phone in there. "Hello?"  
  
"ALiCE?"  
  
I didn't recognize the voice, but then again, that was no surprise. "Who is this?"  
  
The person on the other side laughed. "Funny, ALiCE. Who else uses the phone? Listen, I need you to tell the guys something for me."  
  
"Why don't you call them, then?"  
  
"You're hilarious today, ALiCE. Now listen. The coordinates I gave them earlier are... how should I put this... a little off now. Can you tell them to adjust the measurements by about two kilometers to the west? That's not exact, but it should be close enough for you all to figure out what to do next. Got that?"  
  
"Uh... yeah," I replied, unsure if I really did.  
  
"Great. Gotta go. 'Bye."  
  
I replaced the phone in my bag and continued on my way.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Zale repeated the question. "What did Fiore say?"  
  
I racked my brain, wondering if I could place this Fiore character. I seemed to recall something about him being insane, but I suppose that description applied to everyone in WoNDeRLaND. "He said to adjust the coordinates to about two kilometers to the west."  
  
"What?" Aurick practically shouted. "How can the coordinates be off? We wrote them out ourselves before we left!"  
  
"I don't know. He didn't say."  
  
"This doesn't sound good," Namdhari spoke up, stating the obvious.  
  
"What are the coordinates for?" I asked.  
  
Namdhari gave me a sympathetic look. "The Queen's castle."  
  
"The Queen's castle just *moved* two kilometers to the west?" I stared at Miyka'el and Zale. "Is that possible?"  
  
"Oh, so now you start using common sense," Miyka'el realized.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Is that why you're all so upset? The castle moved?"  
  
"Yes, that's why we're upset," Miyka'el retorted. "That's not technologically possible. Either she has a *lot* more technology than we originally thought, or..."  
  
"She has magic," Zale finished.  
  
*** 


	27. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND18

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-18-  
  
"Magic? But you said..."  
  
Zale cut me off. "Yes, she's not supposed to have magic. Only the King..."  
  
Our eyes met as we both reached the same conclusion. "You don't think..."  
  
Zale began walking again. "Now we're screwed."  
  
Namdhari took off after him. "Not entirely. I mean, we have ALiCE."  
  
"And what good is she going to do us?" Miyka'el demanded.  
  
"More good than you must be doing them," I replied.  
  
Miyka'el ignored me. "This doesn't mean anything. We can't go making assumptions like this. We have no idea..."  
  
"Fiore wouldn't have told her," Zale interrupted. "You know that as well as I do."  
  
Miyka'el was hushed.  
  
I was shocked by this. What was Zale talking about that had the power to silence Miyka'el?  
  
I decided to change the subject. "So, uh... who's Fiore, anyway?"  
  
Zione responded, desperate to take the focus away from whatever it was Zale was referring to. "An associate of ours."  
  
"Associate?"  
  
"Not a Villikin per se, but he knows who we are and what we do, and he helps us out a bit."  
  
"And in return?" I asked.  
  
"If the apocalypse comes, we save his ass first."  
  
I laughed. This seemed to surprise Zione.  
  
"No, seriously."  
  
"I know you're serious, but... you're *too* serious. Are you saying he's a friend?"  
  
Zione considered this, then smiled. "Yeah. That's a nice way of putting it. He's a friend."  
  
I smiled back.  
  
"I never thought of it that way," Zione admitted.  
  
"Because you're not supposed to," Miyka'el replied.  
  
I glared at him. "Why not?"  
  
"If Fiore dies, or is in danger, any emotional attachment to him could prove fatal."  
  
My jaw dropped in disbelief. "Talk about devotion to duty. You guys are brutal."  
  
"It's keeping us alive, isn't it?" Miyka'el asked.  
  
"Touché." I followed them silently for a moment as we continued our journey. "So..." I began. "How far away is this place?"  
  
"In any other circumstance we'd catch a ride, but I think that it's a little too dangerous for that right about now," Namdhari explained.  
  
"So what are you saying? We're going to walk?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I paused. "But how far away is the castle?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. We've never walked there before."  
  
*** 


	28. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND19

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-19-  
  
"Hang on," I started. "Never walked there before? How do you know you even know where you're going? I thought we had some sort of plan here."  
  
"Have a little faith, ALiCE," was Namdhari's only reply.  
  
I was abashed. "Faith? Faith?"  
  
"Here we go again," Miyka'el sighed.  
  
"Again?" I lost my train of thought. "What do you mean, 'again'?"  
  
"Look, ALiCE," Miyka'el began. "It's not going to be like Moses leading the Jews out of Egypt or something. We know what we're doing. That's why we have our associates. It's all been fully prepared before hand, and we have everything under control."  
  
He sounded so sure of himself that I had to concede. "Fine."  
  
"Rather concerned for someone who doesn't even know what she's fighting for," Miyka'el added.  
  
"If some one would care to fill me in on the rest of my memory..." I gestured at the landscape before us. "After all, it's not like we're going to be doing anything else for awhile."  
  
I stopped for a moment to see the landscape I had just passed with my hand and gasped. "Where... are we?"  
  
When the rabbit and I had fallen from the sky, I had never stopped to look beyond the massive glass house. Once I had, however... I was totally and utterly amazed.  
  
"There's nothing," I continued, but the guys had just kept going without me. I ran up to Zione and pulled him aside.  
  
"What?" he asked, as if he hadn't even heard my last few remarks.  
  
"What happened to WoNDeRLaND?" I whispered.  
  
He kept walking, motioning for me to follow him. "You're asking me?" he wondered.  
  
I couldn't tell if he was surprised or being sarcastic. "Yeah. What happened?"  
  
"Magic," he replied. He nodded to himself. "All magic, and technology, of course, but it wasn't this bad back when we only had one of them... being used by the Queen."  
  
The place was a wasteland. No trees, no grass, no signs of life of any kind. There was nothing but plain concrete as far as I could possibly (and possibly even beyond that) see.  
  
I suddenly realized it was going to be a very far walk.  
  
Zione glanced over at me. "Are you okay?"  
  
"There isn't even any... sand, or dirt." I stared at the ground as I stepped over it. "Why is this all concrete?"  
  
Zione shrugged. "Something about the earth and how magical people get energy from it. The Queen must have decided to pave over everyone's land but her own... which is why you haven't used your magic yet."  
  
"My magic?" I whispered.  
  
"Yeah. It's really cool, but also a little freaky. You do this one thing where you..." He suddenly realized how quickly he was talking and paused. "Sorry, it's just... really cool that you can do all that."  
  
"Thanks, I think," I replied with a laugh.  
  
Up in front of us, Zale silently watched me and Zione out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"So what's up with the rest of the group?" I asked casually.  
  
"You know," Zione said with a face. "It's like a betrayal or something, the fact that you can't remember them. They thought they were important. I mean, they are. It's just..."  
  
I kind of understood. After all, my memory of them had already started coming back.  
  
"So how much do you remember?" Zione asked all of a sudden, catching me off guard.  
  
It was the first time anyone had asked me that. "I don't know," I muttered to the ground. "If I knew what I had forgotten, I wouldn't really have forgotten it then, would I?"  
  
"You know what I mean," he replied quietly.  
  
I shrugged. He seemed hurt by my sarcasm.  
  
"Alright," he said, and with that left me alone in the back of the group.  
  
*** 


	29. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND20

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-20-  
  
I decided to take my aloneness as a chance to think over all that I had so recently remembered.  
  
Zale, Zione (Protezione was his real name), Miyka'el, Aurick, and Surrend "Nam" Namdhari were the members of the Villikins who stood before me. (Why Nam was the only one with a last name, I didn't know.) They had mentioned others, associates. Fiore was one of these, but I sensed there were others, but no more names came to me.  
  
All I seemed to have were pictures. The guys all standing on that hill and looking down at me, for one. Only they weren't on a hill, in my memory. They were just looking down, and I was... where?  
  
More images flashed through my mind. I was on the ground. Bleeding? I was hurt. Why was I there? Why were the guys there, and what did they really need me for? There was me and Adeliz and then...  
  
Adèle? Where was she? Did she do magic as well? Is that why women were seen as evil, because they had the power to do magic, when men could only design bigger and more powerful guns?  
  
Miyka'el would know about Adèle, I knew, but I didn't want to ask him. He wouldn't want to talk about it. It would make him worry... which would be weird, Miyka'el worrying, but I had more important matters to attend to than my own amusement.  
  
So there was one more associate, and some kind of memory of what I assumed was the first time the guys found me. Did I have amnesia then, too? How many times had I forgotten everything since they first "rescued" me? I had so many questions to have answered but I didn't want any of the guys answering me because then they'd have questions of their own.  
  
Was I afraid of them, I wondered. Should I be? They did have those weapons, but on the other hand, they had almost gotten themselves killed while defending me. They said I had magic. All they needed to do was get me to a place where I could use magic, and then everything would be alright. Wait a minute...  
  
"Does the magic have anything to do with my memory?" I asked out loud.  
  
Every single one of the guys stopped and turned to stare at me, bewildered. "What?" Miyka'el asked.  
  
"My memory," I repeated. "My magic doesn't work because of the concrete, right? So maybe it messes up my memory, too, the fact that I can't... pick up, you know, stuff from the ground." I stared at my feet, suddenly embarrassed. They were all just looking at me like I was insane. They had done it before, but now that I had some remembrance of who I was and what I might just be doing, it seemed just plain mean.  
  
Zione and Zale looked toward one another as Nam spoke. "That's an interesting theory."  
  
"Am I right?" I asked them.  
  
Zale and Zione were still looking at each other, as if they had telepathy and could almost talk to one another just by doing that. Miyka'el went on from where Nam left off. "We don't know, ALiCE. To tell you the truth, we don't know anything about you."  
  
"But how long has it been? I've been here with you guys for how long now? How many times have you had to deal with me and this ridiculous forgetting?" I nearly ranted.  
  
"Just because we had to deal with you and your amnesia doesn't mean we understand you any better. We know all about your amnesia, ALiCE, but we don't know anything about you, alright? Just deal with it."  
  
"But how can you? How can you guys put up with me when you don't even know who I am, and what I might be able to do to you? The magic, right? I'm dangerous. Why put yourselves in danger?"  
  
"Because we need you, ALiCE," Miyka'el screamed, as if repeating my name would somehow bring an end to my tirade. "You're the only one here who has magic. You're not a threat, remember? We're just as dangerous, if not more so, than you are."  
  
"Because of the guns? Or perhaps the fifty-six deadly arts?"  
  
"Because of a lot of things, things I don't want to get into right now, alright?"  
  
I stared, glared I should say, and waited for him to turn around and start walking away.  
  
"Why is this so important to you?" he wondered.  
  
"Because I would like to know who I am? Doesn't everybody want to know who they really are?"  
  
"There's more to it than that," Aurick spoke up suddenly. "We don't know anything about magic, either, and it's just..." He looked at the others. "It's just..."  
  
"It's just that we don't really want to know," Nam finished. "It would make things... weird."  
  
I was so totally confused. "What do you mean, 'weird'?"  
  
Nam glanced at Miyka'el, who was making a strange face. "We can't talk about this right now, alright? Maybe later, maybe when we get there, but not now. It's just too hard talking about things out here."  
  
I slowly began to realize just how significant this journey really was.  
  
*** 


	30. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND21

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-21-  
  
"I haven't ever been to the Queen's castle, have I?" I realized.  
  
The guys haven't even tried to start walking again. I think they were tired, both physically as well as mentally or emotionally. I didn't think they were capable of being tired, for some reason.  
  
Nam looked defeated, even though he had just told me that we weren't going to talk about this. "No."  
  
"Why now? Why are we so far away from it? Why were we in the glass house and not someplace else, closer, nearby?" I demanded.  
  
"We're not exactly in WoNDeRLaND right now," Zione said forcefully, as if it pained him to talk about it. "We're... somewhere else, and there's a reason for that."  
  
Zale nodded in agreement. "We had to leave WoNDeRLaND."  
  
"Why?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure they were about to tell me.  
  
All five of them sat down on the ground at once, practically falling, actually. I stared, and carefully lowered myself to the concrete.  
  
"It's not safe there anymore," Zione explained. "It's like AMA, but worse. It's... dead. Deader than this, even, if you can imagine. The sun is gone, it's this eternal fog, this cloud that's just stuck on the ground, and... her people are everywhere. Magic people, ALiCE, like you, who were torn from their homes and brainwashed into doing her bidding. We had to get away from there."  
  
"One of the associates told us about this place," Miyka'el continued. "'Go through the looking glass,' they said. And we'd be safe, because... there aren't any looking glasses left in WoNDeRLaND, except for the one that leads to this house."  
  
"In the bushes!" I remembered. "That's how I got here, in my dream... thing. The Rabbit and I, we jumped into the brush and then we..."  
  
"The Rabbit is dead," Miyka'el interrupted me. I was shocked, obviously. "And if not then he's very well close to it."  
  
"How can you tell?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
Zale pulled at a chain that had hung almost hidden under his collar and shirt. It was the pocket watch. The Rabbit's pocket watch.  
  
I gasped, a small squeakish sound, and covered my face with my hands. As I watched, all the guys pulled at various parts of their clothing to reveal pieces of the creatures they had left behind.  
  
Zione, with his Caterpillar boots, stored the insect's hookah in his left shoe, probably for good luck as well as for occasional recreational activities. Aurick had the smallest teapot I had ever seen tucked away into one of his many pockets, while Nam stood with his hands in his pockets, deciding for the moment, it seemed, not to reveal his treasure. And Miyka'el...  
  
I gasped once more as he pulled out a small, tarnished crown. That he had it and Zale didn't seemed very strange to me, but I could only think of the fact that I now had undeniable proof that the King of Hearts was indeed gone, or missing, or whatever had happened to him.  
  
I leaned back on almost fell onto the pavement. "Why do you have all these things?"  
  
"We had to leave them behind, ALiCE," Nam told me, as if he was trying to convince himself more than me. "We just had to go, and there wasn't any time, and... when we came back, they were gone. The King's castle is in ruins, the surrounding towns destroyed, and all that remains is the Queen's monstrosity."  
  
I paused for a moment. "Why are we walking out here if the way to WoNDeRLaND is through a piece of glass? We were just in the Glass House."  
  
"The Looking Glass to WoNDeRLaND is gone," Zione announced, pulling his pants back over his boots and getting back up to his feet. The others did the same, as did I. "It was stolen, right before your amnesia returned. We're looking for it; that's what Fiore is tracing. We believe it's in the Queen's castle."  
  
"But that's in WoNDeRLaND. If it was taken from here to WoNDeRLaND, then there's no way to get back there, right?" I asked frantically.  
  
Nam shook his head. "We think, according to Fiore and the rest, that if we can get to the place where the mirrors exist in WoNDeRLaND, then..."  
  
"Wait a minute." I stopped him. "Both of the mirrors are in the Queen's castle?" I thought back to the sound of footsteps that the Rabbit and I had heard. "She took the other one as well?"  
  
*** 


	31. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND22

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-22-  
  
"You're lucky it was just taken and not used, or else we'd all be goners right now," Miyka'el muttered.  
  
"Wow," I murmured, amazed. "They were really after us." The guys stared at me incredulously. "All this time I thought the Rabbit was just paranoid."  
  
"So, the mirrors..." Nam began.  
  
"Oh, yeah. The mirrors are both in the Queen's castle. Why didn't anyone use them?" I asked.  
  
"They're afraid to. She probably would have sent some magic person through to get you, but they'd be coming from the other direction, of course, and that would just be a waste of time because of all the concrete, so..."  
  
"The Queen knows who I am? She's after me?"  
  
"Not exactly," Aurick replied. "She's after all the magic people."  
  
"And I just happen to be the one that you guys found left in the gutter, when you thought all the others were captured and gone."  
  
"To put it bluntly, yes," Miyka'el admitted, "but there's a reason why you were just thrown aside."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Somebody saved you."  
  
I looked from one Villikin to the next. "One of you?"  
  
"Nope," Miyka'el continued. "Somebody else. Somebody who rescued you and then went back... somewhere else."  
  
"Well, that's incredibly vague," I muttered back.  
  
"Welcome to the story of your life," he whispered sarcastically with a grin.  
  
"How can you smile at a time like this?" I asked him.  
  
"Humor will save us all, you know."  
  
"Yeah," I laughed, disbelieving his denial. At least he wasn't picking on me anymore.  
  
"So, you guys leave, WoNDeRLaND is destroyed while you're gone, and when you come back, you find me, all bloody and lying in a ditch or whatever, and you take me back here, to the Looking-Glass World, to the Glass House, and..." I was confused again. "Wait, why did you guys leave in the first place, if I wasn't in the picture yet?"  
  
"ALiCE, you know, this is a really long story," Nam pointed out. "Why don't we walk a little while we do this?"  
  
The others must have agreed, because we were all walking once again.  
  
"So?" I asked after some silence.  
  
"We were called away," Zale admitted. "By our anonymous benefactor."  
  
I was amazed. "Doesn't that seem suspicious to you, that you guys would get called away right when you were needed the most?"  
  
"We weren't Villikins then," Zione replied. "This was when we were first being trained."  
  
"Who were you before then?" I wanted to know. I just then realized how much more willing they were to talk to me than before. It seems as if they preferred to speak *with* me, as if we were all putting the mysterious pieces together, you know, together, than they enjoyed listening to me question my existence every time they tried to talk to me.  
  
I could tell they didn't want to tell. Maybe they were supposed to keep it a secret or something. I don't know. But they did begin to tell me, and each other.  
  
Miyka'el started. "I used to be a bounty hunter."  
  
"Thief, and er, uh, a merchant," Nam replied.  
  
Aurick shrugged.  
  
"What, no skills?" I teased.  
  
"I was in training," he explained.  
  
"Training to do what?"  
  
Zale and Zione stared at him. These guys seemed to be masters of nonverbal communication.  
  
"What?" I pressed them.  
  
"To become mages," Zale said.  
  
*** 


	32. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND23

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-23-  
  
"Whoa! Hang on," I cried, gaping at them. "Mages? As in magic people?"  
  
The three mages-in-training nodded.  
  
"But I thought only magic people could use magic. How are you guys..."  
  
"Maybe we *are* magic people," Zione snapped. "Ever stop to think about that?"  
  
"What?" Did he really just snap at me?  
  
"Isn't it a little prejudiced to assume we can't be mages just because we're guys? True, most of the magical people are women, or older and supposedly wiser guys, but still, we could have been born... that... way," he trailed off, after seeing the looks that Zale and Aurick had given him.  
  
"What Zione's trying to say," Zale began, "is that males can have magic, too. It's just much rarer to be born with it than it is for a female to be born with, you know, magic potential and all. Males usually have to spend a good deal of their lives training to achieve their magic powers, hence the really old mages Zione was just mentioning."  
  
Zione wasn't pleased with Zale's explanation, but by the looks of things didn't seem to want to get into an argument about it. I filed away a mental note to ask one of them about it later, after we got to the...  
  
"Wait, so, back to the mirrors," I decided, shaking my head as if I were shaking away the previous argument. "So, how did they get ours to theirs? I mean, don't you have to go through the mirror to get to the other world? So how could they have taken it with them?"  
  
Aurick seemed to really be considering that. The others seemed bored. "We've thought it over a hundred times, ALiCE," Miyka'el said with a sigh. "We don't know, okay? Can we just let this go and get to the castle?"  
  
I made a face, but had to agree. After all, I felt about as tired as they all looked, and who knew how much walking we were in for? We started up again, and I was almost about to ask them about this walking business when a certain noise rang out once more.  
  
"Mmm?" I murmured, not immediately registering the sound's origins.  
  
"Your phone," Nam whispered.  
  
I stared at the bag over my shoulder and reached for it once more. "Fiore?" I asked.  
  
There was a pause on the other end. "ALiCE?"  
  
"Yeah," I replied, confused. "Fiore?"  
  
No reply. I stared at the phone, which had begun to make a new type of noise at me. I looked at the others.  
  
"Speakerphone," Zione told me with absolutely no emotion at all.  
  
I pressed some random button, hoping it was the right one. It was. As I watched, the phone's screen lit up and produced a tiny holographic image of a tall, goofy-looking guy. "Permission to initiate hologram?" he asked.  
  
I stared. "I guess..."  
  
Next thing I knew, the concrete was totally gone, and we were all standing in a familiar-looking workshop, covered with mechanical toys and weapons, more than you could possibly imagine. I was in awe, but of course the guys had seen this all before, and reacted no differently than they did to the concrete scenario.  
  
"Fiore?" I asked again.  
  
The goofy-looking guy made a face, and adjusted his strange cap a bit to scratch his head. "Why do you keep calling me that?"  
  
I expected to hear a response from the guys, but none came. "You aren't... Fiore?"  
  
He laughed, surprised. "Fiore? How the hell could you mistake me for... she has amnesia again?" He ran the two statements together so well that it took me a second to understand what he had said.  
  
The guys just shrugged.  
  
"Again?" the capped one asked, more to himself than to anyone else.  
  
I stared at him. "Where's Fiore then, and who are you?"  
  
He stared back, and then replied quietly: "Fiore's gone."  
  
* * * 


	33. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND24

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-24-  
  
The guys all widened their eyes at once, but remained silent.  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore. "What's wrong with you guys?"  
  
Zione walked over to our new friend.  
  
"Zione," Zale began.  
  
"It's cool, Zale," Zione replied, turning to the associate. "So, Caol," he practically shouted, throwing an arm around this Caol person, "how've you been?"  
  
Before Caol could reply Zione let out a horrific scream and backed away from him, holding his head in his hands, as if he were in a terrible amount of physical pain.  
  
I started to run to him, but the others stopped me. I began to protest, but they cut me off.  
  
"He's fine," Miyka'el told me, but I didn't believe him.  
  
"But... what..." I stammered, concerned.  
  
Zione shook himself, as if clearing his head. "Damn. It always hurts worse than I remember."  
  
"It's a defensive device, to make sure we don't hurt our associates," Miyka'el continued.  
  
"Why do you need to..."  
  
"Just in case," Miyka'el finished, signaling the talk was over.  
  
I paused. "Who did this?"  
  
No reply. I hated it when they did that to me.  
  
I was so confused. "You can't even talk to them?"  
  
"Apparently not," Nam replied, watching Zione.  
  
Aurick raised an eyebrow. "Believe it or not, it's not something we like to experiment with."  
  
"But Zione just..."  
  
"Zione is a sado-masochist," Miyka'el interjected.  
  
"A what?"  
  
The others snickered, except for Zale. "Miyka'el..."  
  
"Come on, Zale. She doesn't even know what the word means," Miyka'el reminded him.  
  
"Should I?" I wondered aloud.  
  
Miyka'el grinned. This was the most fun I'd ever seen him having. "I'm sure you'll remember, sooner or later."  
  
"Miyka'el..." Zale practically growled.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm done." With that he turned and walked off, still smiling.  
  
Zione had rejoined us.  
  
"Zione, what's a sado-masochist?" I asked.  
  
Zione burst out laughing. He wasn't expecting that.  
  
"What?" I pressed, insulted.  
  
Zione shook his head. "I'll tell you later." Catching the look on Zale's face, he added, "or not."  
  
Caol had been watching our exchange with a slight smile. I left the others to talk to him. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You all," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Here we are in the middle of a war, and yet you can take the time to have the most random conversations with one another. I'm amazed."  
  
I didn't know what to say in response. I simply turned toward the direction of the guys and watched them as they all circled around Zione, making sure he was alright... For all that they talked about professionalism and not having friends and all that, they sure did seem to care about each other. The question was, did they care about me? Really, I mean. It wasn't like I could get out of my own body and watch them when they spoke to me, the way I was watching them interact with each other. It was nice, in a way, to see that they were actually capable of some sort of emotion, yet at the same time, I couldn't get Miyka'el's stern warnings to Zione out of my head. It just gave me some bad vibes.  
  
Caol shook his head, speaking to me as I watched them. "Amnesia, again. I can't believe it. You've got some serious problems, kid."  
  
Without looking back in his direction, I simply asked, "Who doesn't?"  
  
* * * 


	34. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND25

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-25-  
  
Zione had stepped away from the group of Villikins, signaling that he was fine, and waved me over. I met him halfway and realized I was going to be a message courier for him and the rest of the group, a realization that seemed oddly familiar. Zione, it seemed, was the group's resident stuntman.  
  
"Ask him where Fiore went," Zione asked.  
  
I looked at Caol. "What happened to Fiore?"  
  
Caol looked as if we had done this routine many times before. "I don't know."  
  
"What does he mean he doesn't know?" Zione asked.  
  
I asked Caol about it.  
  
"I don't know," he replied hotly. "He just left. Didn't tell me where he was going or anything."  
  
"Does he do this often?" I inquired of him.  
  
"Hey, stick to our questions," Miyka'el shouted from across the room.  
  
I looked at Zione, then back at Caol. "Well, does he?"  
  
Zione shrugged. "I don't live with them or anything. How should I know?"  
  
Caol didn't want to reply.  
  
"Fiore's ran off before?" I asked again.  
  
Something seemed to register in Nam's eyes, but he didn't mention it. Zale noticed, but kept quiet as well.  
  
Aurick looked up from the ground and said something.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"He ran off the last time you got amnesia."  
  
I threw my hands in the air. "Why do we keep coming back to my God- forsaken amnesia?" I bellowed. I was really getting sick of it, but more than that, I had a sinking feeling that it was somehow all my fault, or the guys would assume that it had to be. I didn't know. It was just kind of creepy how everything seemed to be related, particularly to me.  
  
"I see you're beginning to realize just how much of a hassle you really are," Miyka'el spoke up.  
  
"This isn't my fault," I protested, as if that would actually make me feel better about it.  
  
"She's got a point," Zione pointed out. "How could Fiore have known she had amnesia? Caol didn't know. We didn't know. She obviously was in no state to inform anyone."  
  
Something about this still felt weird to me, but I was glad that Zione was defending me. I was worried that he was still upset about the mage's debate.  
  
"If she wasn't here..." Miyka'el began.  
  
"None of us would be, either," Zale argued.  
  
Here we go again, I thought bitterly. It was all getting really old. I suppose I was starting to see what the guys were going through. It obviously wasn't easy dealing with me or my problems, or each other, it seemed. And what was this whole associate security business about, as well?  
  
Almost unconsciously, I turned to Caol, only to see that he had drifted away sometime during this new argument, and I found myself looking away to search for him.  
  
The guys were huddled in a circle again, this time discussing Fiore's strange disappearance, no doubt comparing this ordeal to the last time everything happened. I glanced their way once, and went to find Caol, almost mentally willing them to keep talking amongst themselves. They did.  
  
Caol was standing behind a makeshift wall, covered with maps and diagrams of places I didn't recognize. He was staring at something I couldn't see, and before I could figure out a way to approach him, my attention was caught was a small red scar across his left arm, peeking out from under his sleeve. I stared at it as I stepped forward, instinctively reaching out to touch the upper part of his arm.  
  
He turned with surprising speed, and I briefly wondered how he had known I was there. He seemed surprised to see me (who else was he expecting?), judging by his open-mouthed stare. He shook his head, quickly putting the astonishment away, and turned back to his hidden treasure, muttering something as he did.  
  
"What?" I asked, almost as quietly.  
  
He stared at me from the corner of his eye. "Don't touch me."  
  
My mouth fell open this time. What the Hell? Was this even the same guy, I wondered. I obviously didn't have any kind of security device on me, like the guys, so why the sudden distance? The comment was so strange, a suggestion that was almost a commandment, but at the same time, it felt very off-hand, very distracted. What was on his mind?  
  
* * * 


	35. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND26

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-26-  
  
"ALiCE?"  
  
I nearly jumped out of my skin, but it was only Aurick. "What?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Talking to..." I glanced beside me - Caol was gone. "That was quick," I muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. What's going on?"  
  
Aurick made a face. "The others are trying to decide what to do next. Fiore's disappearance... kind of complicates things."  
  
"How?"  
  
He shrugged. "Many reasons. He was an associate, and a damned good one. We were expecting some more machinery from him, among other things. Information. You know."  
  
It was all very shady, but I let it slide. There were more important things on my mind. "Do I have a security device?"  
  
Aurick seemed caught off guard. "A what now?"  
  
"One of those things you guys have, so you can't hurt anyone. Is there one in... on... whatever. Do I have one?"  
  
Aurick was hesitant, obviously calculating his response. "I don't think so. We should have noticed by now, right?"  
  
"I haven't touched Caol."  
  
"But you've spoken to him."  
  
"But we don't know how sensitive these things are. Zione spoke to him as he touched him, remember?"  
  
Aurick seemed interested in the argument, which was more than I could probably have said about a certain other Villikin, had I been having the conversation with him instead. "I wonder," he murmured.  
  
Nam stuck his head out from behind the wall. "Hey. What's taking so long?"  
  
Aurick shrugged. "Just chatting."  
  
I nodded. Nam seemed convinced, or more correctly, preoccupied. I had a feeling that everyone but me was obsessed with their memories of the previous occurrence, and it all seemed a little unfair. They, once again, knew more about me than I did. It just wasn't kosher.  
  
I followed them out to rejoin the others. Zale and Miyka'el had been debating, I gathered, with Zione refereeing and providing his own input, as well. Caol had returned, but seemed distracted, still. Zione turned toward us as we returned. "Ready to go?"  
  
"We're leaving?" I asked. I had almost forgotten that we were in a hologram, or whatever they called it. This was some heavy-duty virtual reality, I had to admit. "We just got here."  
  
"We have a mission, remember?" Miyka'el asked, not as menacing as I would have expected.  
  
"Yeah," I conceded, sighing. "I'm sure I've made my distaste for the Queen and her castle clear by now, but just in case... bleh." I couldn't quite explain it, but I really didn't feel like going. I felt rather weighed down, as if something were trying to keep me away from it all.  
  
Caol broke my thought by flinging a folded-up map our way. Nam caught it, stared at it, and frowned. "What are we supposed to do with a map?" he asked, directing the comment towards me. "Everything out there is plain concrete."  
  
Caol was briefly confused, then recovered. "You're walking?" he asked me incredulously.  
  
"Yeah," I replied. "Safer, I hear."  
  
He shook his head. "It's like hand-delivering an email." He laughed, an odd, dry snicker. "Even the Pony Express had transportation." He turned to me. "It's not safer. It could be more dangerous in the long run. It takes too long."  
  
"Tell him the transportation's even more dangerous. Loud, traceable, easy to spot on radar, that sort of thing," Nam replied without missing a beat. He was good at this.  
  
"Tell them people are traceable, too," Caol snapped back. They had done this together a lot, it seemed. In fact... I began to notice that they were really talking to one another, not to me, and no adverse effects were taking place, whatsoever. Maybe it was safe to talk, so that meant I could still have some sort of device myself. Or maybe I was just trying to explain away the whole experience. Either way...  
  
"Are you trying to get us caught or something?" Nam asked him.  
  
Caol looked furious. "Like you should talk, Namdhari."  
  
Zale raised an arm. "Whoa, guys. Let's chill, alright?"  
  
Somehow I had a feeling this was becoming more and more about them and less about me.  
  
* * * 


	36. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND27

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-27-  
  
Caol and Nam continued to stare each other down.  
  
"It's not my fault he left," Nam swore.  
  
"It's not mine," Caol replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know where he went!" Nam practically shouted. Were they even aware of our presence, I asked myself. What were they hiding from the rest of us?  
  
"Last time..." Caol began.  
  
"Things are different from last time!" Nam cut him off.  
  
The others were still silent. I was so totally lost that I couldn't even begin to sort out where things had gone wrong. Nam and Caol continued to stare at each other.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
  
Zione answered quickly, before anyone else could jump in. "Nam used to hang out with them, Caol and Fiore, here."  
  
"That's what you meant when you said you didn't live with them," I realized. Zione nodded.  
  
"Fiore left last time, after finding out you had amnesia," Caol explained slowly. "He and Nam had an argument about it, and they never told me what it was about." There was a strange sort of possessiveness in his voice, and I wondered if he and Fiore were brothers or something. "Obviously it was about you."  
  
I assumed he meant me. I could've been wrong, but the way things were going, everything seemed to be my fault, right?  
  
"It's not important," Nam explained. "Wasn't then, and it still isn't now. There are more important things to consider right now."  
  
"Things have changed," Caol admitted. Nam seemed to accept it as an agreement of sorts, but there was a strangeness to that as well. Caol didn't seem to be finished with him yet.  
  
My eye suddenly caught sight of Caol's arm, the same one I had been trying to investigate. It had an odd rigidity to it, but was starting to tremble, as if something were trying to get loose. He was angry, very angry. "Nam..." I began.  
  
Nam turned to face me, and I gasped as Caol's arm burst into flame. "Holy..."  
  
We all stared as Caol stood, grinning, the flame dancing and frighteningly illuminating his face. "Things certainly have changed," Caol replied, directing his arm at Nam. "I'll ask you again, Namdhari, where's Fiore?"  
  
"Nam," Zale said with a hint of warning in his tone.  
  
"I don't know, Zale, I swear!" Nam called across the room, foolishly taking his eyes off Caol.  
  
"Nam!" I yelled, and dove for him as Caol let loose a burst of flame in his direction. We hit the ground behind another makeshift wall, which instantly began to crackle with flames. I scrambled to my feet, pulling him along, as the wall fell to where we had just been lying.  
  
The others had remained in their places, cautiously taking steps toward Caol, attempting to coax him out of his fury, but another threatening flare sent them all scattering behind the other toys and machinery. Nam and I hid, somewhere behind Caol and out of his eyesight.  
  
"What the Hell is going on?" I whispered.  
  
Nam looked dismayed. "Caol's pissed."  
  
"Rightly so?" I inquired.  
  
"Not really. I really don't know where Fiore is."  
  
I bit my lip in exasperation and just a little bit of fear. "What do we do?"  
  
"Um, some magic would be nice," Nam replied sarcastically.  
  
"Who, me?"  
  
"Unless the others have found time to complete their mage training during the last few Villikins missions, then yes, ALiCE, that'd be your call there, I believe."  
  
"I don't even know what I'm doing!" I protested.  
  
"Better figure it out soon," he explained, watching Caol look for us, fiery hand still burning brightly, waiting for another target to punish. There wasn't a door to be found.  
  
We were virtually trapped.  
  
* * * 


	37. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND28

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-28-  
  
"Virtual?" I whispered.  
  
I stared at my hand a moment, then had a revelation. How could I have forgotten again so quickly? I raced out to the center. "We're leaving, guys!" I announced.  
  
Caol turned to us, ready to take another shot.  
  
"ALiCE!" the guys all yelled as I stood there before him, empty-handed.  
  
I reached for my bag as he approached and pulled out my communications device. "Abortion's a real let-down, I bet," I thought out loud, reaching for a large red button. "See ya, Caol."  
  
The hologram disappeared, leaving the Villikins and their equipment lying on the hard concrete. I stood there, motionless, disbelieving what I had just seen.  
  
"What in the name of Christ Church was that?" I demanded, falling to my knees, the guys still scattered all around me. I stared at them. "How did we forget it was virtual?"  
  
Nam shook his head slowly, not disagreeing, but in pain. "His technology's good. Almost too good. He could've killed us."  
  
I shivered in fear as I studied Nam's minute injuries. How could a virtual environment actually hurt us? It must have had some super sensory output operating, for one thing.  
  
"You might want to disable that," Miyka'el pointed out, motioning to the communicator. "He might try to override your command and initiate the program again." He shrugged at my confusion. "A long shot, but possible."  
  
"Couldn't he just override the disable command, then?" I asked.  
  
He thought about that. "Touché."  
  
"Man, how'd you know that was going to work?" Zione asked, rubbing his arm.  
  
"I didn't." I was suddenly somewhere between angry and grief-stricken. "You know, for a top secret task force, you sure got your asses kicked."  
  
"We can't hurt him," Aurick reminded us.  
  
"What? Because it would hurt you?" I laughed. "It would end up hurting you anyway, wouldn't it, if you didn't fight back?"  
  
"She's got a point," Zione commented with a smirk, probably imagining the possibilities.  
  
Nam was silent, staring at his injury. "His technology," he murmured. He turned to us. "And the magic? Does anyone want to comment on where Caol might have gotten his hands on some magic since we last saw him?"  
  
Their faces all fell with the realization. We were all so relieved to get away that we completely forgot what it was we had been running from. Several of the guys cursed.  
  
"It's impossible. Even if he did start training for it right after we last left him, there's no way he could have learned anything close to that attack in that amount of time," Miyka'el argued, with no one in particular. We all knew he was right.  
  
I put my face in my hands, resting my arms and head against my knee as I sat in the circle of Villikins, and I sighed, disheartened. What was going on?  
  
"Let's think about this," Nam began. "Fiore left. Caol went nuts. Caol has magic. Fiore hasn't contacted any of us. Caol wants to kill us."  
  
"He didn't seem so mad when we first got there," I muttered. "Talk about a change of heart."  
  
"This is insane," Zale stated, captain of the obvious.  
  
"You think he really was trying to get us caught?" Aurick wondered.  
  
"Wouldn't doubt it," Miyka'el said. The others nodded unconsciously in agreement.  
  
"So he's working for the Queen now?" I asked.  
  
They looked my way at once. "What?" Zione replied.  
  
I remembered the scar. "He had this scar, a red mark on his arm..." I reached over to Zione, and traced my finger along the place on his arm where I had seen Caol's scar. He shivered as well. I stared at him, puzzled.  
  
Zale sprang to an explanation. "That's a Queen's heart tattoo."  
  
* * * 


	38. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND29

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-29-  
  
Zione looked terrified. "No way. The mark of one of her thugs, on Caol? Never. He wouldn't sell out, or sell us, for that matter."  
  
"Maybe it wasn't voluntary," Miyka'el imagined. "Think about it. What could possibly happen to make Fiore run away like that, with Caol left totally clueless? Those two practically share the same brain. But if the army came, captured Caol, put a mark on him, and Fiore got away..."  
  
"That would explain why he hasn't contacted us. He knows that Caol has access to all our communication devices," Aurick realized.  
  
"It would explain Caol's mood swings, if some one was controlling him from the castle," Zale realized.  
  
Nam stared at the ground. "How'd they know where to find them?"  
  
I lifted my head from my hands. "What?"  
  
"The guys live in the Forest, remember? You can't go two feet in there without losing your mind, not to mention your memory," Nam said with a shrug.  
  
My eyes grew wide as images of the forest with no name flew through my mind. "The forest."  
  
Nam went on, assuming the amnesia was still in effect for that section of my memory. "You know, you go in, you lose your memory until you come out again. Makes it near impossible to find anything in there, right?"  
  
"Well, I suppose you could make a map or something, but I would assume you'd forget about that too, while you wandered," Zione rambled on.  
  
I reached for Nam's shirt, violently pulling at it and bringing him closer. "Hey!" he protested as I dug into his shirt pockets and pulled out the map that Caol had thrown at him. "Hey, the map," he said, just now remembering he had had it in his possession.  
  
I stared at it. "Why'd he give this to us, if he was trying to stop us?"  
  
"Trying to get us lost?" Miyka'el guessed.  
  
Nam stared at it. "It looks accurate to me, but then again, I haven't seen a map of WoNDeRLaND in a long time."  
  
Zale jumped. "WoNDeRLaND? Not here?" He moved over to look at it.  
  
I looked at the map, staring at the unnamed forest, ignoring the rest. In the center sat Caol and Fiore's place, marked with a bright red 'X.'  
  
"What's that for?" Zione asked. I hadn't realized he was looking at it. Aurick, as well.  
  
"I don't understand," I admitted angrily. "Who made this?"  
  
Miyka'el was the last one to join us. "That's..." He paused. "That's from another one of our associates."  
  
"Did they make it for Caol, or was this something they sold to the enemy?" I asked.  
  
Miyka'el was suddenly angry. "Our associates don't sell out."  
  
"No, they just try to kill us, right?" I replied sweetly.  
  
Miyka'el grumbled, knowing I was right. "The point is, this was made by one of ours. Why Caol had it, and why he gave it to Nam, I don't know."  
  
I paused. "I say we ask the associate."  
  
Zione made a face. He knew Miyka'el wouldn't be happy with that idea.  
  
"I don't think so," Miyka'el began.  
  
"You have a better idea?" I asked. No one responded.  
  
I stared at the map. Everyone's name was on it, and some others that I didn't recognize. I assumed those were other associates. I saw the Queen's castle, the King's castle, their new separate kingdoms, and the other various landmarks in between, until you reached the desert, of course. That was the reason a lot of people didn't chance the forest. If you got lost in the desert, you were a goner, even more so than if you got lost in the forest.  
  
Somehow I figured the forest had something to do with my recurrent amnesia. True, they said that the amnesia was supposed to wear off when you left the forest, but maybe something went wrong. You never know. What I was doing in that forest, I didn't know, and if the guys knew, they weren't in the mood to talk about it right then.  
  
We had to see the associate. I just hoped it wouldn't be a repeat of Caol's total breakdown.  
  
* * * 


	39. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND30

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-30-  
  
I couldn't stop thinking about the forest.  
  
Nam had explained how a person was certain to lose their memory once they ventured in there, but that it would also return as soon as they left.  
  
What if...?  
  
"ALiCE?"  
  
I had fallen behind. The guys were far ahead, ready to continue our never- ending journey. I sighed heavily and went to join them.  
  
"We're going to see Adèle," Miyka'el continued, walking along in front of me.  
  
I stopped, and the others almost left me behind. "What?"  
  
"We're going to see Adèle," Miyka'el repeated, stopping, and the others followed his lead.  
  
I caught up and faced him. "I heard you. But... you changed your mind?"  
  
"We have to see her, like you said."  
  
"Wow." I was a little surprised, but oddly not as relieved as I thought I would be. Odd.  
  
"Where's she?" I asked, beginning the walk once more.  
  
No one followed. I stared back at them.  
  
"What?" I whined.  
  
"You up for another virtual projection?" Zione quipped flatly.  
  
Another sigh. "Sure, why not? It's been a pretty good run. Let's go for 2 out of 2 associates trying to do us in."  
  
"Adèle's not like that," Miyka'el muttered.  
  
"You know, prior to our last little excursion, I bet you would have said the same thing about Caol, huh?" I snapped. I started to walk off, then turned back to face him again. "Why are you defending her, anyway? Didn't she dump you?"  
  
I couldn't believe I said that. They stared some more. It was getting a little weird, actually.  
  
Miyka'el's emotions were hard to read at this point. "How did you know that?"  
  
I shrugged. "I remembered, I guess." I didn't want to get into it. At least I let something pretty harmless slip – I could have said much worse...  
  
"She dumped you?" Zione asked Miyka'el with a not-fully-stifled laugh.  
  
"Wait," I interjected. "I knew, and you guys didn't?"  
  
Miyka'el made a face. Zale moved to explain. "I think it was something he may have told you in confidence."  
  
"Eh?" I asked.  
  
"It was a secret, ALiCE," Aurick declared.  
  
"Oops."  
  
I would've expected Miyka'el to react a little more... angrily at me. He was just a bundle of surprises, it seemed.  
  
"Sorry," I whispered as the others moved away, giving Miyka'el and I a moment to chat.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," he replied, not as bitterly as he was probably expecting to sound. "At least you remembered something."  
  
"Eh." I watched him, but he had been avoiding my eyes. "I really am sorry. For telling, and... I'm sorry that it ended that way between you two."  
  
Miyka'el had no further reply.  
  
"Not that it was my fault," I muttered back as I joined the others. "Okay."  
  
They watched as I pulled out my communicator.  
  
"Do I got to call this girl or something?" I asked.  
  
Miyka'el nodded, coming up beside me.  
  
"Then let's do this."  
  
I was terrified, to be perfectly honest, but at least I wouldn't be alone. That would've been a lot worse.  
  
Or would it? It was hard to tell, really.  
  
I was beginning to doubt them. It was terrible, I knew, but after that fiasco with Caol, what did I expect? He was dangerous. I was dangerous. And these guys, trained in some fifty-six deadly arts, were just as dangerous, if not more so.  
  
'What the heck,' I decided, calling the associate. Maybe Adèle would be a little closer to normal.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Or maybe she'd be even crazier that Caol.  
  
"Only one way to find out," I said to myself.  
  
Adèle answered, without a word spoken, and initiated the virtual sequence.  
  
I held my breath, and closed my eyes as the world around me disappeared... and felt Miyka'el take my hand in his and hold on to it tightly.  
  
* * * 


	40. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND31

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-31-  
  
I slowly opened one eye, just in time to see the others walk away from us. Before I could take in the scenery, I found myself looking back at Miyka'el, who had dropped my hand, but was still standing beside me.  
  
"You okay?" I whispered.  
  
He made that face again. "I've been better, actually."  
  
"Me, too." I paused. "I..."  
  
"You're sorry," Miyka'el interrupted. "I know."  
  
"No," I replied. "I... I mean, I'm sorry for all this."  
  
"All what?"  
  
I guess we hadn't been as close as I had thought. Or at least... it must have been a pretty one-sided friendship. That thought made me want to cry, for some reason. It made me feel even more alone that I had felt before I realized Miyka'el and I used to be best friends, before... I went nuts like this.  
  
"It's not your fault you didn't remember."  
  
I snickered. "Funny. I could've sworn you thought otherwise."  
  
He laughed. "Okay, so maybe I was taking it out on you. I'm sorry."  
  
"And I'm sorry you were in a position to want to take it out on me."  
  
"Hmm." He didn't seem to think there was anything for me to apologize for.  
  
Maybe he was right.  
  
"Miyka'el?"  
  
It was Adèle.  
  
She stood at the top of what I can only describe as some sort of pyramid- like complex, and she stared down at us like we were her faithful subjects or something.  
  
"Ah, my faithful subjects," she announced.  
  
I stared.  
  
Miyka'el laughed. "You forgot she was psychic?"  
  
I stared open-mouthed. "You're joking."  
  
"Nope, she really is. Only..."  
  
"Only, it's kind of like that one Greek lady," Zione explained. "The one who was cursed to see the future but no one would ever believe her?"  
  
"No one believes you?" I asked Adèle.  
  
"No, we believe her," Nam replied. "It's just that she tries really hard to make sure her predictions don't come true."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Adèle had an entire speech prepared. "Because all I see in this world is evil. I have to keep it from happening. That's why I was allowed to see it, right? To make it better."  
  
"She has this assistant, Angelos, who goes out and tries to stop the evil," Zione explained. "But if it's something really big..."  
  
"She calls us," Aurick said with great pride.  
  
"Wow." I was in awe. What could I say?  
  
Miyka'el had more business-related ventures in mind. "What do you see now?"  
  
She stared my way. "It's not what I see. It's what ALiCE sees."  
  
I had been looking around the room at the various tapestries and paintings, but stopped cold when she said this. I could feel their eyes watching me.  
  
"So, Miyka'el," I called out, deciding to change the subject. "Did she break up with you to prevent some kind of cosmic disaster?"  
  
"ALiCE." Adèle was not about to be pushed aside so easily.  
  
"I guess it sucks to be only partially psychic, because then when you miss really important things, I would think you'd feel really bad." I glared at Adèle. "But it's not your fault, of course."  
  
"What are you doing?" Zale asked me.  
  
I approached a random altar. "I don't like it here."  
  
"Tough." Adèle had yet to descend her pyramid.  
  
"You wanted to come here," Aurick pointed out.  
  
"No, we had to come here," I replied, still avoiding all their glances. "There was no wanting involved."  
  
"You want to get out of here," Adèle argued. "So you came here, so actually, you did want to come here."  
  
"What's the matter, Adèle?" I snapped. "Upset that you can't see anything? That it's fading away? That the majority of your visions seem to come from me these days?" I pointed to Miyka'el. "Maybe he has something to do with it. I bet if you hadn't dumped him, you'd still be having visions."  
  
"You're not having any visions?" Miyka'el asked her. I was glad he believed me.  
  
Adèle grimaced. "Something's block..."  
  
"Oh, whatever." I was seriously angry with this girl and I didn't really know why.  
  
"ALiCE?" Miyka'el asked.  
  
I turned to him with a little smile. "Hmm?"  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
* * * 


	41. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND32

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-32-  
  
It was dark. These kind of visions always were. No one ever has a terrifying vision that takes place in broad daylight, with happy little children playing.  
  
Or maybe they do, but they just say it was dark, for dramatic effect.  
  
Either way, it was dark, not because of any meteorological influence, but because we were in a cave.  
  
I was there. And... it didn't really matter that it was dark, because I was partially blind.  
  
All I could see were fuzzy colors. I was starting to go a little deaf as well, because the voices were becoming harder to comprehend and differentiate. They all sounded the same to me.  
  
I saw... glimpses, almost like a series of photographs, or a film reel that had been badly edited or something. It was broken, rough, painful to watch. It reminded me of what it felt like to look at an intentionally out of focus picture – you wanted to make it look crisp and perfect, but all the squinting in the world would never do you any good.  
  
I didn't feel helpless. On the contrary, I was afraid of doing anything in my state, out of fear that I'd do more damage than I intended. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Not again.  
  
So I feigned helplessness. It was the best I could do, under the circumstances.  
  
I saw... a blond-haired boy, blonder than Nam, I thought. And he was advancing on me. I saw Nam's hair color. The other boy's. Then they became one, and I couldn't tell who had won their battle.  
  
There were a couple of red-heads. Again, redder than Zale, then Zale... then neither.  
  
I couldn't remember where the others were.  
  
All I could see were the doubles. They had started out so separate, then became one and the same. I began to wonder if it was somehow metaphorical or symbolic of something. Visions were like that sometimes, you know.  
  
Then I suddenly wasn't anywhere near a cave. The images were gone. They were replaced with muffled words and flamboyant declarations.  
  
"You're all going to die!"  
  
"Quick! Leave this place!"  
  
"Go home, ALiCE!"  
  
As if I had a home to go back to. I ignored the voices. What did they know, anyway?  
  
They showed me what they knew. What I knew, and refused to believe.  
  
It was the guys, the Villikins.  
  
They were dead.  
  
And I was standing there above them, wondering what I had done.  
  
"No."  
  
The voices didn't respond.  
  
"What did I do?" I asked.  
  
"You have to decide."  
  
"Decide what?" I demanded.  
  
The voices were silent. I knew.  
  
There were two different visions here.  
  
I could either use my powers, and risk killing off the only people I truly cared about, and possibly the only people who truly cared about me...  
  
... or I abstain, and risk losing the doubles I saw before. There was a good chance they weren't Zale or Nam, but... what if they were?  
  
Either way, I'd lose them.  
  
There had to be a third option. Wasn't Adèle's entire philosophy concerning visions based on the idea that they were sent to us to be prevented?  
  
Only I had never had a vision before. I had written it off as a nightmare, until Adèle asked about it. Then I knew.  
  
It was going to come true. Unless I did something to counter it.  
  
Somehow, I had a feeling that my amnesia had something to do with it, and remembering everything would stop the madness.  
  
Or maybe I was just grasping at straws? Or something?  
  
I couldn't stand it.  
  
I looked back at the death scene. It was like a reversal of the night they found me. I was the only looking down on their bloody, exhausted bodies. But I hadn't been dead when they found me.  
  
Maybe they were still alive?  
  
Could I take that chance?  
  
And regardless of what fate I chose, what was I going to do to stop it?  
  
'Them,' I thought. 'How am I going to stop either one of these visions from happening?'  
  
But a little voice in my head knew better.  
  
Maybe they were visions from the same future.  
  
Maybe they were both going to come true.  
  
And soon...  
  
* * * 


	42. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND33

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-33-  
  
I looked at the people situated around me in Adèle's vast chamber, and suddenly wanted to cry... and kill something, all at the same time.  
  
"ALiCE?" Miyka'el asked once more.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," I told him, turning and heading for the door.  
  
"You did see something, then?" Zione asked, coming to stand in front of me.  
  
"Maybe," I said, looking from him to the ground. How was I supposed to lie to these guys?  
  
Adèle smirked.  
  
'I could lie to her,' I thought. 'Ungrateful, little...'  
  
"I told you," she said.  
  
I leaned my head back and rolled my eyes at her. "You had a vision that I had a vision? Wow. You're good."  
  
"Guys," Zale began.  
  
I stared at him. "Yeah."  
  
"Why are you so angry all of a sudden?" Zione asked me, trying to keep the mood light.  
  
"Why don't you ask the psychic one?" I replied.  
  
"I don't like what you're hiding, ALiCE," Adèle growled.  
  
"You're hiding something?" Zione asked.  
  
"I'm not hiding anything – I have amnesia, remember?" I lied.  
  
"How much have you remembered?" Adèle asked.  
  
I turned and glared up her pyramid. "That's really none of your freaking business."  
  
"That's not making you look any saner," she pointed out.  
  
"You lied," I reminded her. "You told them you saw something."  
  
Miyka'el's head spun ninety full degrees to look at me. "What?"  
  
"You told Fiore you a vision. He stopped by to see you before he took off, didn't he?"  
  
"You're making this up," Adèle swore.  
  
"Does it matter, as long as I'm right?" I looked around the room. "Where's your little lap dog?"  
  
Adèle stared in disgust.  
  
"I mean, if you dump your long-term boyfriend for the guy, the least he can do is stick around, right?" I smirked this time. "So where's your little Angelos?"  
  
"That's none of your..."  
  
"You don't know where he is."  
  
"Stop it!" Adèle shouted.  
  
"I'm right, aren't I?" I yelled back.  
  
It was like there was no one else there but me and Adèle, but at the same time, I knew they were watching, and I was performing, acting my ass off, trying to convince them that Adèle was the enemy... not me.  
  
"Guys," Zale repeated. "Please."  
  
I swung my head to the side to look at him. "What?"  
  
"ALiCE..." Miyka'el began.  
  
"What? Did she tell you she was dying or something? Is that why her visions stopped?"  
  
No reply.  
  
I groaned. "You're kidding me. Dying? You think she's dying?"  
  
"ALiCE," Miyka'el tried once more.  
  
"Will you stop trying to talk to me for a minute here? I'm thinking!"  
  
I looked around the room. "We need to talk," Zale announced.  
  
I looked at Adèle. "What did you tell them?"  
  
"You're blocking something," she replied.  
  
"That's my amnesia doing the blocking, genius."  
  
Adèle shook her head. "No."  
  
"Oh, so you're suddenly the authority on my memory?"  
  
The guys had surrounded me.  
  
"Okay," I began, gesturing widely with my hands. "Personal space violation here. Three feet, minimum."  
  
They came closer.  
  
"Guys, come on. It's me." I was beginning to get a little scared, I had to admit. "You can't... You need me. Adèle's visions are gone."  
  
They paused a moment, hesitating.  
  
"I'm the only one who can see what's going to happen," I whispered.  
  
"And it's driving you mad," Adèle explained.  
  
And they closed in on me.  
  
* * * 


	43. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND34

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-34-  
  
I slammed my hands, palms down, on the table in front of me, then proceeded to lift and drop them repeatedly, faster and faster, till there was nothing but the banging noise.  
  
"Stop that," Zione muttered.  
  
I didn't.  
  
He looked at me.  
  
I stopped.  
  
I sighed. "Okay, guys. This stopped being funny a long time ago."  
  
They were silent.  
  
I was so screwed.  
  
"ALiCE," a new voice called out.  
  
I would've turned to look at him, if I hadn't been chained to my chair. But I didn't really have to look. I knew who it was.  
  
"Angelos," I replied. I would know that voice in my next life. That's how much it haunted me.  
  
"Glad to see you could join us." I could hear him descending the stairs, letting the heavy door crunch shut behind him.  
  
I flinched at the sound, and he laughed.  
  
"How are your boys?" he asked in an overly optimistic voice.  
  
I looked at what I could see before me.  
  
I was downstairs, below that damn pyramid of hers, in what must've been the dungeon. I was the only one chained, but the guys might have well been, because they were moving even less than I was. They looked even more exhausted than they did... when we were outside.  
  
Only we still were, weren't we?  
  
I was beginning to despise the virtual trips even more than the plain concrete of the "real" world. I kept forgetting where I was. It was like a goddamn Matrix or something.  
  
Angelos was still somewhere behind me. "Surprised?"  
  
"Not really," I admitted. "Visions, you know."  
  
"Yeah. That was a little unexpected," he agreed. "Adèle was really pissed about that."  
  
"Rightly so." I made a face. "I'd be pissed, too." I squirmed in my chains. "If it makes you feel any better, I never asked to be her visual surrogate."  
  
"I'll be sure to pass that onto her."  
  
I paused. "Where is the devil?"  
  
"Making a phone call."  
  
I stopped squirming. "Shit."  
  
"Surprise."  
  
I looked around at the guys. "Okay. What'd you do to them?"  
  
"Didn't it feel a little off when you came in?"  
  
"Yeah. That's why I freaked."  
  
Angelos sounded so proud of himself. "New device."  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"I kid you not," he declared. "It's this weird kind of radio thing, sends out these waves that make people all crazy. They lose their usual sense of judgment, they start following the crowd, they get paranoid." He laughed. "It's like mob mentality in a box. Isn't it great?"  
  
I had forgotten how much I hated him.  
  
"So I just had Adèle mess with them, and the fact that you went even more nutso than usual just made it so much more appealing." He chuckled this time. "So great. I'm so glad that worked."  
  
"You thought it wouldn't?"  
  
"Come on, ALiCE. We're talking about your boys here. There was no way they would gang up on you on Adèle's word, especially since that whole break-up fiasco. We had to make it look like it was for your own good... which it technically is."  
  
"Do I get a James Bond explanation speech now?" I asked.  
  
"What? You mean when the villains stall for the hero by explaining every single part of their plan to them, in exquisite detail, so the calvary can come racing in to save them? Tough. Your calvary is sitting right in front of you, doll. No one else's coming to save you."  
  
I made a face at Zione. He didn't give any sign that he even knew I was there. "Shit," I repeated.  
  
"Still want that speech?" Angelos asked.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" I snapped. "You got me. Congratulations. Is there a step two to this master plan or are you just here to bore me to death?"  
  
"Meh."  
  
"Can I guess?" I asked.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"I bet... your job is to keep us here as long as possible, letting us go right before we're expected, in this vision of mine, so that we have to go straight there..."  
  
"... and die."  
  
* * * 


	44. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND35

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-35-  
  
"Man," I muttered. "That sucks."  
  
Angelos laughed. Roared, actually. "It sucks that you're going to die? That's not exactly the answer I was expecting to hear from you."  
  
"Why does the thought of my death make you so happy?" I pondered.  
  
"Aren't you in an interesting place? Frame of mind, you know." He made some more laughing-related noises. "You have pieces of your past, pieces of your future, and no present. And everybody else has nothing but pieces of their past and little bits of their present."  
  
"Even you?" I asked. "And Adèle?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's in your future, Angelos? Has she told you?"  
  
I could feel the mental machinery turning in his brain. "I see where you're going with this. You're going to try and tell you see something."  
  
I didn't reply.  
  
"Well, it's not going to work, you hear?"  
  
I didn't believe him. You could tell he was interested. "She didn't tell you anything."  
  
"Her visions are gone, remember?"  
  
"Is she really dying?"  
  
"Isn't everybody?"  
  
"Touché."  
  
He sighed. "I don't want to know."  
  
"Then why do you keep telling me that?" I looked around. "Does this radio thing work on you, too?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You sure? We could try. See what happens."  
  
I could hear him throwing something into the wall behind me. "I don't want to know."  
  
"Why? Why not?"  
  
"Because I know, okay? It's not going to end well."  
  
"Then do something about it. Make it better."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He wasn't putting on his cool act anymore. "You really believe Adèle?"  
  
"Believe what?"  
  
"That destinies can be changed? That we can really control our lives?"  
  
"We can."  
  
He went on as if I hadn't spoken. "What if she's just crazy? And she thinks she's saved all these people's lives, but in reality, she's just like some naïve little kid who thinks they're a superhero or something. It's not real."  
  
"None of this is real," I muttered, offhandedly. Unconsciously, even.  
  
He stopped his little diatribe and I wondered what I had said. "What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
I thought about it. "What did I say?"  
  
"You said it wasn't real. That none of this was real."  
  
"I was being metaphorical!"  
  
He was frantic. "It's not real?"  
  
"Angelos, dude. Get a grip." I could hear him pacing behind me. It was really starting to freak me out. Was everyone but me losing it here?  
  
"I can't... it can't be."  
  
I had lost him. "Shit..."  
  
The door opened again. "Angelos?"  
  
Adèle entered when he didn't reply, letting the door crunch some more behind her.  
  
"Hey, Adèle," I called out cheerfully.  
  
I could feel her staring at him. "What did you do?"  
  
"Freudian slip," I cracked. "And then he slipped, you know, mentally. He flipped, I guess."  
  
"Shut up," she snapped. "Angelos?"  
  
I heard the door open and close. He had run out.  
  
"What did you say to him?"  
  
"I don't know, Adèle. Maybe it was your little brainwave radio or something. Everyone's been acting really weird lately. It's so odd."  
  
"Don't worry. It'll be over soon," she replied bitterly, coming over in front of me to gloat.  
  
"You have no idea," I agreed as I kicked my legs out from under the chair, sending the desk right at her. She fell onto her back as I slowly stood up above her. "Let us out of here, now."  
  
* * * 


	45. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND36

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-36-  
  
Adèle was somewhere between shocked and seriously pissed off.  
  
I stood there above her, balancing one freaking heavy chair on my back as she struggled to push an even heavier desk off her body. "Stop that," I commanded, "or I drop the chair on your face."  
  
She obeyed.  
  
"Good. We're communicating now." I grinned ferociously, laughing at my turn of luck. "Now, I'm not going to really hold this against you. Odds are, you got a tainted machine from a seriously tainted Caol, and you didn't really mean for things to get so out of hand. But they have, and for that, I crush your ribcage."  
  
I moved to push the desk down harder, but stopped when I heard scuffling behind me. I turned to see the guys getting to their feet, and heard the door flying open behind me.  
  
I turned back to Adèle as Angelos rushed in, still frantic. "ALiCE, I turned off the..." He paused, probably to get a good look at the scene below him. "What the..."  
  
"Long story," Miyka'el began, joining me and retrieving the keys from Adèle. "Thanks."  
  
I took the keys from him and went about setting myself free as the other guys assembled beside me. They jumped collectively as the chair crashed to the floor.  
  
"Damn. How heavy was that thing?" Zione asked.  
  
"Not as heavy as the desk," I wagered.  
  
Zione whistled, looking down at Adèle. "How's it hanging?"  
  
She glared. "What the Hell..."  
  
"Long story," I announced, agreeing with Miyka'el, "and we have a bit of a prior engagement here. I'm sure Angelos can fill you in on the details."  
  
"Um, ALiCE?" Aurick called.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"Angelos is gone."  
  
I turned to the door, and sure enough, the lap dog had fled the temple once again. "That can't be a good sign." I looked back down at Adèle. "I sure hope he gets back soon."  
  
"ALiCE," Zale began.  
  
"She almost killed us." I made a sound of discontent. "For all we know, maybe she did."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
I made a face. "We have to go." I looked down at Adèle again. "Maybe we'll stop by on our way back."  
  
I made my way for the door, but stopped when I realized Miyka'el was not following me.  
  
"What now, Miyka'el?" I sighed.  
  
"I'm staying."  
  
I stared. "What?" Certainly I had misheard him.  
  
"I'm staying here with Adèle."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Captain of the obvious, here."  
  
"You or me?"  
  
"Both, I guess."  
  
I tried to recompose myself, but I don't think it worked. "You want to stay."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I think we need you," I told him. 'I need you,' I wanted to say, but I wasn't really sure what I needed at this point. And I was even less sure of what he needed. But was Adèle really it?  
  
"I'll catch up later."  
  
"But..."  
  
He shook his head. "I'll make sure she's okay, see if I can track down Angelos, maybe... maybe he's seen Fiore."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Still having visions?"  
  
I looked down at Adèle. "Nope. Must've just been the damn radio." I addressed my next statement to her. "Remind me to crush Caol's ribs, next time I see him."  
  
She ignored me.  
  
I looked at Miyka'el. "Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
"Really." He grinned. "I kind of want to check out this radio."  
  
"I bet Angelos took it."  
  
"Then I'll just have to find him."  
  
I smiled, but felt like being sick, seriously ill. I had just found a friend and was losing him. It just didn't feel right.  
  
"I'll be okay. I used to be a bounty hunter, remember? I know my way around people."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Let's go," Zale said, more to the others than to me. I wondered who this made leader of our little outfit.  
  
I smiled at Miyka'el. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, you're not. You enjoyed every minute of that."  
  
I made yet another face. "What do you think I am, a sado-masochist?"  
  
He laughed.  
  
I banged my fists on the chair, impersonating one of those drum riffs you do after making a bad joke. I turned and made my way toward the door, pausing to give Miyka'el a little salute before walking out and joining the remaining members of my crew.  
  
I had a vision to think about it, and if need be, prevent.  
  
Somehow.  
  
* * * 


	46. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND37

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-37-  
  
"I have to admit, I kind of felt like Odysseus back there."  
  
"Who?" Aurick asked.  
  
I shrugged. "Never mind." I looked around the temple once more. "I hate that pyramid."  
  
Zale nodded. "Considering it houses a hellish prison, I'm all for hating it with you."  
  
I giggled. "I'm so glad you're all normal again."  
  
Zale lightly punched my arm. "We really had your best interests at heart."  
  
"Right," I agreed with more than a hint of sarcasm. "That's exactly what Angelos said."  
  
Zione looked around. "Are we ready?"  
  
I glanced at Nam. "Ready?"  
  
He seemed distracted. "I guess so."  
  
I nodded, and canceled the simulation.  
  
As soon as it was over, I looked around. "Where is he?"  
  
"Who?" Aurick asked once more.  
  
Zale knew. "Miyka'el? He's still there."  
  
"But it's virtual," I pointed out. "Shouldn't he... his body or something still be here?"  
  
Zione scoffed at the very idea. "Why should it?"  
  
'Why should it?' I wondered, and let it go. More pressing matters were at hand.  
  
"So," I began. I looked at the others. "Are we set?"  
  
"We're practically there," Nam spoke up.  
  
I ran over to his tracking device. "No way."  
  
Sure enough, there we were.  
  
I looked around. "There's nothing here."  
  
"I think..." He paused. "No, couldn't be."  
  
"What?" I asked. I followed his gaze to the concrete at our feet. "Couldn't be," I agreed.  
  
Zione reached out a foot and tentatively gave it a little tap. He slowly took another step, and let another tap fall to the ground. "It has to be around here somewhere."  
  
I tried to stifle my laughter. "What are you guys doing?"  
  
I took a step toward them and almost fell into the trapdoor that opened beneath me. "What the..." "Wow." Zione laughed, coming over to the gaping hole. "You're good."  
  
"I'm cursed, that's what I am." I leaned over a bit to look down into it. The others came over as well, and we all stood there, looking down into the earth below.  
  
"Well?" Zale asked.  
  
Nam wasn't happy with this. "Anyone want to go back with Miyka'el? 'Cause I'm game."  
  
I looked around at each of them. "Are we cool with this? Because we can totally wait and..."  
  
Zale cut in. "Do you want to wait?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "If I had it my way, Zale, we'd never go anywhere."  
  
He smiled. "But..."  
  
"But I think we have to do this... now." I looked at Nam. "Are you okay with that?"  
  
He nodded, but it didn't feel like he was really okay. I was a little worried about that, but again, I had more pressing matters in my hands.  
  
I remembered that no one else knew what I had seen. I was glad they hadn't, or else they wouldn't be so keen on dropping down there with me. After all, I was, as far as I could tell, the only one destined to survive this little escapade of ours. But was survival really any better than what awaited them? Who knew what could be waiting for me after the untimely demise of my mates?  
  
"Are you okay with that?" Nam asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'm just curious. I mean, no one really ever asks you if you're okay with all this."  
  
"I guess I have to be." I shrugged back. "It's not like I have any choice in the matter."  
  
I stopped and realized the incongruity of my recent experiences. I turned back to Zale and Zione, leaving Nam aside. "Who am I?"  
  
Aurick looked up from the hole in the ground. "We're about to have a brutal showdown with the Queen of Hearts here and you want to discuss your multitude of identity issues?"  
  
I ignored him. "I want to discuss my destiny. I was having this conversation with Angelos..."  
  
"That's a good way to start a deep philosophical discussion," Aurick continued.  
  
"... about Adèle, and how she thinks she's destined to change other people's destinies. Isn't that a little... contradictory?"  
  
No response.  
  
I turned and looked back down into the hole. "Or we could discuss this later. You guys don't seem to be in the mood."  
  
Zale and Zione exchanged worried glances. "Later. Sure. We'll need some time to really think about all this," Zione explained. Zale nodded.  
  
Nam didn't. "We don't know, ALiCE."  
  
"Then who does?" I wondered.  
  
* * * 


	47. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND38

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND  
  
-38-  
  
It suddenly occurred to me that Nam was freaking out, more so than the rest of us.  
  
"Dude, you okay?" I asked.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him. He grimaced. "I'm good. Just..." He looked down into the hole below us. "Scared."  
  
I looked at the others. "Aren't we all?"  
  
They nodded in agreement.  
  
"It is scary. That's okay. Because what's happening out here is even scarier to me. And maybe, maybe something's going to happen. I know something's going to happen. Maybe it'll be good, and we'll win, and it'll be over. Or maybe we lose, and life goes on, until somebody else comes to give it a shot. Or maybe... even..." I swallowed. "Maybe there is no win or lose. We go in, we do our thing, and what happens happens."  
  
"Destiny?" Nam asked. "We go in and have faith that whatever happens, it was meant to be, so we shouldn't care, really?"  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what are you saying, ALiCE? Do we have control or not?"  
  
"Nam, I thought you didn't want to get into this kind of deep, philosophical discussion right now."  
  
"Well, judging from your reaction to all this, I think it's basically now or never, don't you?"  
  
The others stared.  
  
"Look," I began, hoping to counter any growing feelings of self-doubt that they might be having. "I don't know. Okay? And neither do you," I added, to Nam. "There's nothing we can really do at this point but go on doing what we feel is right."  
  
"And if we disagree?"  
  
I stared at Zale. "You disagree with me?"  
  
Zione shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
"Guys..." I pleaded. "What the Hell?"  
  
Aurick nodded. "I don't know..."  
  
"Oh..." I looked down into the hole once more. "Look. I'm going in there, with or without you." Catching my breath, I tried to remain calm. I didn't think it was working too well. "I came so far."  
  
"We're not saying we're giving up," Aurick began.  
  
"Then what are you guys saying? Let's sit back a while, wait for things to get worse? Are you lacking in motivation or something?"  
  
"We..." Zale looked to the others for support. "We want to wait and see what you remember."  
  
I sneered. "What?"  
  
"If you go in there, and something happens, and we have to go through this all over again..." Zale began.  
  
"What? My amnesia? How often does this happen?"  
  
"Just this one time... and we thought..." Aurick looked helplessly at the others. "We thought you were better, but then it came back and... Here we are."  
  
"Asking you not to go," Zione added.  
  
"Not yet," Zale added to that.  
  
I sat beside the hole. "When?"  
  
Nam sat across from me and leaned toward me. "After you tell us everything."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Everything you remember."  
  
"You first," I ordered. "You guys have keeping things from me this whole time, saying you didn't want to take the time necessary to fill me in on my own identity here. I think that's a little unfair."  
  
"We don't know," Nam repeated. "No one knows."  
  
"Why not?" I whispered.  
  
The others sat with us, forming a nice little circle of friends.  
  
"Story time," Aurick sang out with some seriously feigned cheer.  
  
Zale and Zione looked at one another, trying to decide who should tell.  
  
"Nam?" I offered.  
  
Nam, who had been in the process of itching an eyebrow, stopped in mid- motion and looked at me. "What?"  
  
"Want to talk about this?" I asked.  
  
Zale and Zione looked his way. Nam nodded. "Sure. I'll give it a shot."  
  
I had a feeling the others were as eager to hear what he had to say as I was. I wondered if they had ever talked to each other about all this, compared stories, or if they had just gone on existing without a second thought as to what the whole story entailed. Creepy thought.  
  
"We found you... in WoNDeRLaND," he began. "You were the only normal one left. Everyone else was brainwashed, or something. And... you were kind of... out of it. You didn't know who you were, or why you were there, what had happened. It was really kind of scary. We thought you were a goner." He tried to smile, but failed miserably. "But the further we got away from that place, the better you seemed to be. You started talking to us, about rabbits and mice and cats and bats and..." He laughed softly. "You said your name was ALiCE, and you spelled it for us, just that way you always do. And then... We came here."  
  
"And you started forgetting things again," Zione continued.  
  
"And we realized you hadn't told us enough the first time around... for us to really fill you in on anything," Zale admitted. "So we just pretended we were going to tell you later, and prayed that you'd remember on your own."  
  
"So..." Aurick concluded. "Do you?"  
  
* * * 


	48. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND39

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND 

-39-

I don't know how much time passed as I sat there, pondering the meaning of my existence, trying to remember everything I could about myself and my Villikins. The guys certainly waited patiently as I thought, but I suppose that since their only other choice was going into that underground castle, of course they were going to wait it out with me.

Thoughts had floated in and out of my mind as I sat there, but nothing stayed long enough for me to really analyze. Nothing new showed up. Everything I had seen before had already been thought over again and again with absolutely no result whatsoever. It all felt like a colossal waste of time.

"I changed my mind," I announced, to the surprise of the others.

"What?" Zione asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

They stared.

"I know you'd like me to, to tell you everything, but I can't. Now is not the time. I keep going over everything in my head, trying to find something I can use to form a coherent narrative, but there's nothing. All I can think about is you guys, and Miyka'el, and Caol and Fiore and Angelos and Adèle, and I just..." I shook my head. "How about a compromise? We go in there, we give it our best shot, we beat this lady, save the day, go back to nice little house to recuperate, and then I'll tell you guys everything you need to know. But right now I can't."

I got to my feet and stared down at the guys, trying not to let the images of the vision in my mind get resurrected as I did so.

"I have to do this now, before I lose my nerve."

"Or before we talk you out of it," Zale added quietly.

"What?"

The guys sat in silence. They were hiding something from me, just as I was hiding something from them.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Miyka'el... stayed behind to talk to Adèle," Nam began.

"Why? She's practically a fraud."

"That's what he's hoping, actually," Aurick replied.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't believe how many questions I had to ask to get it out of them.

Aurick continued. "He wants to know exactly when she lost her visions."

I waited for him to finish.

"Because... the last vision she had... was about you."

"But it's probably not true," Zione pointed out. "Especially since she's so jealous of your visions, it's probably just... something she made up."

"And what exactly happens in this final vision of hers?"

Zale slowly looked from Nam to me and back to Nam again, before finally focusing on me. Nam looked terrible, all of a sudden.

"Well," Zale began, glancing once more at Nam. "You... and Nam..."

Nam couldn't take it anymore. "We die."


	49. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND40

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND

-40-

My life was reaching a level of absurdity that Lewis Carroll himself would be proud of.

"You've got to be kidding," I said to the guys.

No response.

"That's it." I turned toward the trap door. "We're going. Now."

"But the visions..." Aurick began.

I turned back to him. "You listen to me. All of you." I glared at each one of them, one by one. "We're going in there, no matter how many other visions any of you have on the way in there. Because I can't take this anymore. I would rather go in there and actually die then spend another minute out here with you all, doing nothing but worrying about what else could possibly go wrong once we get in there. There's no way to find out besides going in. All the philosophizing and analyzing in the world isn't going to beat the Queen. I have to. We have to. So let's go."

I'm not sure if it was my words that moved them, or if they just gave in to defeat, but either way, they followed me down underground and into the castle.

Which barely looked like a castle at all. It looked more like...

"Oh, my god," I whispered.

It was a cave. The cave. The one from my visions.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Secret entrance to the castle," Nam began. "With all the concrete, and the lack of scenery out there, the castle would've been in some real danger... being the only visible landmark isn't exactly safe. So they... moved it."

"The castle?"

He nodded.

"Underground?"

"That's magic for you," he replied, looking around. "They picked a great place, too."

Zione made a noise of discontent. "Yeah. This place is like a freaking deathtrap. Bats and cats and..."

I laughed, despite myself.

"What?" Zione asked. "There really are bats and cats in here." He looked around, lowering his voice a bit, as if they might overhear and come looking for us. "Somewhere."

"Have any of you been in here before?" I asked.

Nam stopped. I waited for him to speak, but he said nothing.

"What is it?"

He looked around, as Zione had just done. "Where's Zale?"

I looked around as well. Sure enough, Zale was gone. Aurick too.

"What the..." I began, looking to Zione and Nam. "Where...?"

I took a couple of steps forward, and found myself looking over a giant cliff onto a deep, wide lake below. I had barely begun to enjoy the scenery when I noticed the absolute silence behind me.

Zione and Nam were gone as well. 

Each and every one of the Villikins had left me. Had they chickened out? Was there something else they weren't telling me? Or...

Were they already goners?

"Zale? Zione? Nam?" I sighed in exasperation. "Losers."

I had no idea what to do next, or where to go. Then I remembered the map. Yes, it was a map of WoNDeRLaND, but maybe it had something, some kind of information I could use in my current predictament.

The map made a loud rustling noise as I unfolded it. Or so I thought, up until the noise continued after I had stopped messing with the map. Something was coming toward me.

I walked back a bit, away from the cliff, and paused, remembering something. I consulted the map. It wasn't there. And if it wasn't in WoNDeRLaND, that meant it must be in the Looking-Glass World. I had never been there myself, but I had heard the stories. And if my luck was going the way I knew it was, then there was only one place that the Queen could have chosen as her castle's lair.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty," I called out into the darkness. Call me crazy, but I just had to test my theory.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty."

I looked up to find Zale standing before me, his red hair a bit tousled.

"Zale."

"What are you doing?" he asked. He barely seemed awake.

I walked past him. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty."

"ALiCE," he began, but the rest of his sentence was drowned out by the rumbling below us.

"You hear that?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes. Do you hear that? Do you know that is?"

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty."

"Stop saying that!" Zale yelled frantically. "That thing is not a cat!"

"I know," I whispered as the rumbling grew louder. "But if it thinks I have one, it'll come."


	50. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND41

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND

-41-

Zale was not in the mood to play my games. "ALiCE."

The rumbling grew louder, and was followed by the crashing of stones. Something was definitely waking up.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I gotta get rid of that thing!"

"ALiCE, it's a Jabberwocky!"

"I know! I gotta get rid of it!"

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

I began to hum to myself as I awaited the Jabberwocky's arrival. "And the mome raths outgrabe," I lightly sang.

"ALiCE," Zale said again.

"It seems very pretty," I shouted over the growing noise, "but it's rather hard to understand!" 

I wasn't exactly sure what I was saying, but the words continued to come, so I continued to say them. 

"Somehow it seems to fill my head with ideas--only I don't exactly know what they are! However, somebody has to kill that thing: that's clear, at any rate---"

And then it came. The Jabberwock. That huge, scary monster of a beast. He didn't seem too happy to discover I was cat-less. But his anger didn't matter to me in the least. It was just another test on our way to see the Queen.

"Again, I ask you," Zale yelled as the beast rose up. "How exactly do you plan to get rid of that thing?"

Out of my bag I pulled my vorpal blade, and showed it to Zale, who had begun to retreat into the shadows.

"That? How are you going to kill that, with that?"

"Magic!" I shouted back as the Jabberwocky flew toward us. Extending my arm straight out to the right, I pointed the blade straight out as well, and concentrated hard on making it grow. I could feel the breath of the monster before me, and I could hear Zale behind me, torn between giving me the chance to take the monster out on my own or attempting to fight it off with his fifty-six deadly arts.

The blade had grown. The monster was diving toward me. With a small prayer and a bit of aiming, I threw the sword into the air above me and watched as the blade flew directly into the heart of the beast. It let out a scream, went up a bit, and began its descent to the cave floor.

"Look out!" Zale cried, rushing out to grab my arm and pull me to safety as the Jabberwocky fell right where I had just been standing. Tearing myself away from him I went toward the monster, stepping over it to retrieve my blade from its chest. On my way back, I pondered taking its head with me as a present for the Queen.

"ALiCE."

I looked back at Zale.

"How did you do that?"

I smiled. "I guess the Queen's magical ban isn't in effect here." I shrunk my blade back to a reasonable size and placed it back into my bag. "Why didn't you use your guns?"

Zale made a face. "I don't think they'd work on a creature like that."

I shrugged. "You didn't even try."

"Well, I was little scared."

"A little?" I laughed. "What would you do without me?"

Zale gave the Jabberwock a final look before heading further into the cave. "What happened to the others?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you."

"Weird. We usually don't split up."

"So why did you split then?"

Zale shrugged.  
"I had a feeling."

"Quite the cryptic remark."

"I didn't leave, I just... kind of stayed behind for a bit."

"And Aurick?" I asked.

"I didn't see him, or any of the others. I don't know how I lost sight of you guys. I only stopped for a minute."

I sighed. "I guess I don't really need all of you, do I?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If anything happened to them..."

Zale shook his head. "I think they're okay. I think we're all just... weirded out by this place. I'm sure they didn't leave you."

"No, they all just got lost at the same time," I replied sarcastically.

"Maybe."

"Hmm."

We continued slipping and sliding, hopping and jumping down the rocky inclines that led to the heart of the cave. No one else joined us. We had barely begun our trip down when a sound from the top stopped me in my tracks.

"What?" Zale asked. 

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? The Jabberwocky is dead. And since you easily took it out, I don't think there's anything else in the cave that can give you trouble."

I listened. The sound came again. This time Zale had to have heard it.

He did. He slowly turned back and looked to the cliff where the dead Jabberwocky lay.

The sound was coming from somewhere beyond that, even higher up.

Zale seemed to recognize the sound.

"Zione."


	51. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND42

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND

-42-

"What?" I asked. What it Zione we heard?

"We have to go back," Zale declared, climbing the stones again.

"Are you serious?"

"Zale's in trouble. Don't tell me you're going to let distance keep you from saving him."

I sighed and followed him up the cliff.

We passed the Jabberwock without any great effect, and began closing in on the sound. It was coming from an area that was mysteriously hidden behind a wall of rocks, with a small hole as the only visible point of entry.

"You coming?" Zale asked as he climbed through.

I followed him in, only to be plunged into darkness. The fireflies and other insects that had illuminated the outside part of the cave didn't seem to care for this part of the area.

"Zale?" I called out as I rummaged through my bag for some sort of light. "Zione?"

A light flickered to life somewhere beside me. It was Aurick.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as Zione became visible as well.

"I followed Aurick, and slipped getting in here," Zione admitted with a sheepish grin.

"You were following me?" Aurick asked him.

Zione stuggled to get up, but couldn't. "Ow. I think I twisted it or something. Damn."

"Where did you go?" I asked Aurick.

He scratched his head a bit, embarrassed. "I was hiding in here, okay? Let's just say me and the Jabberwocky have never really gotten along."

"Why are you guys so scared of that thing?"

"Have you seen it?" Zione asked, amazed at my question.

I smiled. "Yes. I just killed it."

They stared. "No way," Zione replied.

I looked around. "Did you guys see Zale?"

"No," Aurick answered. "But I heard something out there."

He gestured toward another hole in the wall. I had no idea where this one led to.

"Okay. Since I had to kill the Jabberwocky, I guess I have to go see what happened to the others, huh?"

Aurick and Zione looked a little more embarrassed.

"It's okay. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"Don't worry," Zione snapped, massaging his hurt ankle.

"Hurry back," Aurick added, offering me another light.

And off I went into the darkness. The hole led to a path, also encased in stone walls and enveloped in darkness. I followed my light's illumination up to another large platform, much like the one I had defeated the Jabberwocky on. Further investigation revealed that it was in fact an even higher cliff. I could just barely make out the body of the dead Jabberwock far below. The fireflies seemed to have gone away, perhaps in hiding. 

Was there something else here, even more of a danger to me than the feared Jabberwock? I couldn't imagine any sort of monster being any bigger or meaner than the one I had just slayed, but a quick reevaluation of the scene before me showed that I was going about this danger thing the entirely wrong way.

Something didn't have to look big or mean in order to be a threat. The worst dangers are the ones you don't see coming. And considering the visions I had been having, the fact that I wasn't prepared for what was coming goes to show just how wrong we had all been to put our faith entirely in divination.

Perhaps we had been so caught up in figuring out which vision of the future was real that we had failed to see what had been unfolding before us, in the present. But I don't really think he gave us any warning, which just makes the situation even more dangerous.

This is what I mean. This is what happened next.


	52. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND43

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND

-43-

"Miyka'el?"

He was standing over some one, but it was too dark to tell whom it was. It seemed... no, it couldn't be, I told myself. Was Miyka'el's hair bleached blond?

I tried to get closer to investigate, but slipped and fell in what I quickly realized was blood. As I studied the bloody redness on my hands, my vision came back to me in full force. Reality became fuzzy and muffled as the voices in my vision became clear to me, desperately trying to impart what they had been unsuccessfully trying to tell me all along. The voices... they all sounded like Adèle. She was whispering, mockingly, at me.

"Blond. Red."

"What?" I murmured back.

"Yellow's for betrayal. Red is for anger."

She wasn't making any sense. "I don't understand."

"You will be betrayed by a blond one, and you will be saved by a redhead."

"Miyka'el and Zale?" I shook my head. "What happened to Miyka'el? What did you do to him?"

"You will be betrayed..."

"I know! But why?"

No answer.

The images kept coming, clearer now, but dark and just as unreadable as before.

This was wasting my time. I tried to shake my head, to rid myself of the nightmare.

I closed my eyes, and opening them, found myself still on the floor, staring at a definitely blond-haired Miyka'el. I slowly rose to my feet as he approached me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I was having trouble standing, in all the blood. "I killed a Jabberwock. What have you done?" I snapped.

He stared down at me, then gripped my arms and pulled me up and away from the blood. "You killed the Jabberwocky?"

"No thanks to you."

He was still holding onto my arms.

"What happened with Adèle?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"You're blond."

Miyka'el paused. I guess he hadn't been aware of this. "I am?"

I nodded.

He stared off for a moment, before looking back at me with an odd look in his eyes. "Have you seen the others?"

"Have you seen Zale and Nam?"

"What are you saying?" He didn't seem to like my accusatory tone.

"Whose blood is that on the floor?"

"It was there when I got here."

"Why should I believe that?"

He had no response.

The figure on the floor groaned. It was Nam.

We both looked toward him. I pulled myself free and went to him.

"ALiCE, wait..." Miyka'el began, coming after me.

I slid to a kneeling position next to Nam. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at me. "Where's Miyka'el?"

"Right behind me."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of here," Nam whispered.

Miyka'el had stopped a short distance away, waiting to see what we'd do next.

I stood, looked from one blond to another, unsure of who to trust. What was going on?


	53. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND44

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND

-44-

Miyka'el took a step back, perhaps thinking I was about to let loose some crazy Jabberwocky-killing magic on him or something like that. I took a step toward him, wanting to say I wasn't going to hurt anyone until I figured out what was going on, but it wasn't me he was walking away from.

Nam had somehow managed to get on his feet without a sound. I was about to ask him if he was alright, but he didn't even acknowledge me. He was fully focused on Miyka'el.

"Nam," Miyka'el began, taking another step back.

"Don't let him fool you, ALiCE," Nam said, ignoring Miyka'el's plea. "Look at him. What did she do to you?"

"Adèle didn't do anything," Miyka'el swore.

"She told you something."

"No."

"She had to."

I was too confused to even try to break into the conversation.

"She saw something, didn't she?" Nam asked. "About this place."

Miyka'el's face fell. "How did you know?"

"Wait, Adèle got her visions back?" I asked, interjecting at last. "What did she see?"

"Us," Nam replied.

"The old vision she had, of us dying?"

Miyka'el shook his head.

"come on, you and I both know what she saw," Nam said, ignoring me once again. "The only question left to answer is whether or not you're going to do anything about it."

"You know I can't," Miyka'el replied.

"Then what good are you?" Nam asked. 

Before I had a chance to react, Nam reached into my bag and pulled out my vorpal blade. Miyka'el took a step forward, then another one back, as Nam pointed the blade to the ceiling.

It didn't grow, like it had done for me. This time, a shot of light flew from the tip of the blade and hit the rocks over Miyka'el's head. I yelled to Miyka'el as the rocks began to fall but it was too late. He was quickly buried under a pile of huge stones.

I pulled on Nam's arm, trying to get my blade back, but he brushed me aside and went ahead to make sure Miyka'el had been properly taken care of. I followed after him.

"What in the world is the matter with you?" I cried as I kicked over a few rocks, then began pushing some more to the side.

Nam grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the rubble and toward the other side of the cliff.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you. IF you just killed Miyka'el because he couldn't do anything to save us..." I didn't know what to say. I was almost speechless, dumbfounded. I don't think the reality of the situation had fully dawned on me. I must've still been in shock.

"I knew Miyka'el couldn't save us from the very beginning," Nam explained.

"So why kill him now?"

Nam stared at his reflection in my vorpal blade. "He would've got in the way."

"I don't understand where you're going with this." I paused. "What did Adèle see?"

"Us."

"What about us? What happened?"

Nam looked to the floor. "We left this place."

"Did we go to WoNDeRLaND?"

"No."

"Did we die?"

"I don't think so."

"Then where else is there for us to go?"

"I don't know. But I don't want to find out."

"And what did killing Miyka'el accomplish?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want to look at him. He reminds me of her. Everytime I look at him I think about that vision of hers and... It can't be true. I don't know about any place but this. I don't want it to be true."

Nam was beginning to scare me, with his whole losing grip in reality spiel.

"Where are the others?" Nam asked.

"I don't know," I lied.

"Cowards."

I didn't know what to say.

"You know they all left you because of this. These visions. The fear that whatever it is that's going to take you out is going to get them, too."

"But I killed the Jabberwocky."

"Open your eyes, ALiCE. We're not fighting monsters here."

"Then what is it we're fighting?"

Nam had no response.

"Each other?"

"You never know."

"I thought you were friends."

"We don't have friends. This is our job."

"And I don't think you're fit to fulfill it at the moment."

"My job is to protect you, isn't it?"

"Miyka'el was no threat to me."

"How can you be sure?"

"How can you?"

We were getting nowhere.

Somehow, the Queen was the furthest thing from my mind.


	54. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND45

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND

-45-

There was no sound from the opposite side of the cliff. I assumed Miyka'el was dead, but with the roar of the water below, it was hard to tell. 

I glanced down over the edge. Sure enough, the lake I had seen before originated from a massive waterfall almost as tall as the cliff we were standing on. I was amazed I hadn't heard it before, but perhaps the sound of the Jabberwocky had drowned it out.

Nam and I stood and stared down for quite some time. I had no idea what the other guys were doing. They were probably sitting around, waiting for me to come back. I was their savior. I had killed the Jabberwocky! There was nothing I couldn't handle, right?

Except this. Except these guys, and the concept of having to choose between them. Who was right? Who was wrong? And what was I going to do about it now, if Miyka'el was already dead?

I tried once again to pry my blade from Nam's hand, thinking I could use it to unbury Miyka'el from beneath the rocks. Nam easily pulled it away from me and shoved me to the ground, approximately where he had previously been lying.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asked.

"I have to see if Miyka'el's alright," I explained from my spot on the floor.

"We don't need him."

"Yes, we do. We all need each other."

Nam shook his head.

I was beginning to get angry. I got up again, and pulled at the knife once more. Nam and I were getting into such a tussle that we both failed to notice when Zale casually stepped onto the platform.

"Hey, you guys okay?"

Nam and I quickly turned our heads, as one, to look at him.

"Where have you been?" I demanded. "Nam's snapped. I think he killed Miyka'el."

"What?"

"The rocks." I motioned to the pile of stones with my head and went back to pulling at the blade as Zale went to investigate. 

"No," Nam cried, distracted. This allowed me to pull the blade away from him, a little too roughly, resulting in yet another tumble to the floor for yours truly.

I got up just in time to see Nam going for Zale.

"Zale! Nam, don't!" I yelled, getting to my feet.

Zale turned, then unsuccessfully grabbed for a rock as Nam knocked him to the floor.

"Use your freaking fifty-six deadly arts!" I said as I approached them.

"I can't!" Zale replied, knocking Nam over as he pulled himself back to his feet.

"Why not?" I asked.

Nam stared at Zale from the ground.

"I don't want to hurt him," Zale explained.

"He's going to hurt you."

As if on cue, Nam shot up and leapt forward, pushing Zale over the cliff edge and toward the rocky lake edge below.

"No!" I cried, too late.

Nam, half-standing, pushed me away from the edge. Angry, I gripped my blade harder and crawled toward him.

He pulled something out of his pocket. "I don't think so." He pressed a button.

I screamed. This must've been what Zione felt when he touched Caol. So I had a device in me after all. And somehow crazy Nam had gotten his hands on a controller for it.

"Get back, dear. Get up and step away from me. I don't want to hurt you."

I pushed myself away from him in a backwards half-crawl, still gripping my vorpal blade. "Right. You just want to hurt everyone else here."

"You're surprised? I thought you'd remember it all by now, or at least figure it out."

"What are you talking about?"

Nam grinned, a frightening Cheshire Cat grin. "You really do have amnesia, don't you?"

"You thought I was faking it?"

"Yeah. That's what we agreed upon."

"What?"

"You and me, and Caol once he came around, if you know what I mean."

I didn't like where this headed.

"I was kind of hoping we'd run into Fiore before we really started getting rid of the guys, but I guess this'll do."

"Wait. You put me through all this crap, and now you're surprised that I have no idea what's going on? You thought I knew what you were planning?"

"Yes," Nam said, exasperated. "Because I told you."

I thought back to how I had awakened to find Nam sitting on the edge of my bed. Had he been telling his master plan moments before I had fully awakened? "When I was asleep?"

"You could say that?"

"If I was asleep..."

"Never mind."

I didn't quite understand, but then again, I didn't really expect to. The guy was nuts.

He was also rummaging through his bag. I hoped he wasn't looking for more devices to torture me with.

"I didn't think they were serious, when they said you had forgotten everything. I thought it was a clever ploy. You calling me Surrender threw me off guard a bit, I have to admit." He shrugged. "I guess I was no better than Miyka'el. Foolishly hoping you'd remember, because you know, if you really cared you wouldn't forget. Everything we stand for, I thought... I thought you'd remember."

"We?"

"You, me. The Queen."

"But I thought..."

"That I was on Zale's side, with the King sympathizers? No way. I'm undercover, and probably the only one here who knows who our mysterious benefactor really is. Well, you do, but I guess you don't remember yet. Shame." He continued to shift through the items in his bag. "Maybe he can fix you, you know, help you regain your memories."

"What was the last thing I was doing before I lost it?"

"Your memory? You were wandering about WoNDeRLaND with the rabbit. I know you remember that."

"How much time passed before I woke up? You said the rabbit is dead now."

"Is likely dead. And you were out a long time. Comatose, you know. The guys didn't want to say anything about it, but you were just asleep. We thought you weren't going to make it."

"None of this adds up."

"I know. You're just going to have to remember."

"YOu don't think I've been trying?"

"Not hard enough." He finally pulled out another device and grinned. "Perhaps I can help you."


	55. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND46

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND

-46-

I was basically humoring Nam by this point. The conversation had ceased making sense a long time ago. I was just biding time, trying to come up with a plan, but so far, no dice. All I could do was pray that he wasn't coming up with a plan of his own. Perhaps we could just stay in a stalemate until someone else came along to save us.

Or me. I wouldn't mind leaving Nam behind, at this point. He was starting to get on my nerves, with his crazy talk about supporting the Queen.

I stared at his new device. "What's that supposed to do? And don't tell me it's supposed to help me remember, because if you've had that all this time, so help me, I'll..."

"Chill. It's okay. Yes, it's for your memory, but I was only going to use it as a last resort here in the cave, in case your memory really was gone and didn't come back, which it obviously hasn't. I didn't want to use it earlier because I didn't know if I wanted you to remember everything all at once. First there was the problem of using the device without arousing suspicion from the others, and if I did manage to use it without anyone noticing, chances were that you, with your super brutally honest self, would then proceed to tell everybody what you remembered about yourself, me, and the Queen..."

"Why do you keep grouping us together like that? I'm not a part of your conspiracy with the Queen."

"Oh, yes, you are. Even if you don't remember."

Angry again, I stood, but Nam was ready. Instead of the body-wide pain the last device gave me, I was hit by the most awful headache. I had to sit down. So I did, and sat there, holding my head in my hands as I waited for the aching to go away.

During this time, Nam began making his way toward me, but he never made it. Out of the corner of my eye, as the pain continued, I saw someone with bright red hair emerge from the rocks and slam Nam to the floor. After a bit of fighting, the redhead knocked Nam out and kicked him into a corner, then came over to me.

"ALiCE?"

"Miyka'el?"

Sure enough, it was Miyka'el. The red in his platinum blond hair was blood, a lot of it, but he seemed to be okay.

I, on the other hand, was still dealing with the worst headache ever.

"You okay?" Miyka'el asked.

I shook my head. "Is Zale okay?"

"Zale?"

"Nam... I think he pushed him over the edge."

"Of the cliff?" Miyka'el went to investigate, and jumped back in surprise as Zale reached up from the side of the rock.

"A little help here? I've been hanging for awhile," Zale said.

Miyka'el obliged.

They stared at Nam, then over at me.

I looked at Zale, wondering if he had heard everything Nam had said, about me being a part of the conspiracy and all that. He refused to meet my eyes, but it was impossible to tell if he was mad at me or ashamed at himself for not being able to save me.

I pulled myself to my feet and waited for the headache to ebb away. I thought it was, but I could've just been kidding myself, hysterical from the pain. I looked at Nam.

"What do we do with him?"

"Leave him," Miyka'el said. "I don't want him around."

Zale looked at me. "Me, either."

I nodded. "Maybe the Queen will send someone to get him. Let's go make sure Zione and Aurick are okay."

Miyka'el led the way over the pile of rocks, and I held back a bit to talk to Zale.

"So..." I began.

"I heard," Zale replied. He looked at me. "Did it work?"

"What?"

"The other device. Do you remember?"

I shook my head. "Just a bad headache." I frowned. "You think he was telling the truth? You think I was... part of that?"

"I don't want to believe it. But who knows, you could be lying to me about it right now. I certainly didn't think Nam would lie to me about it, and look what happened."

I wanted to defend myself, but couldn't. How could I really know what side I was on?


	56. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND47

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND

-47-

Aurick was okay, and Zione was fine, the twisted ankle notwithstanding. He swore he was okay, and wanted to give walking a try. Zale offered to help him, and Zione accepted.

And there we were... without Nam.

"Where's Nam?" Aurick asked.

I flinched.

"You okay?" Zione asked.

I started to say something, but caught Zale's eye. I remembered what he said about me lying, and decided that perhaps it was time to actually be the brutally honest person Nam thought I was. "No."

"No?" Zione repeated.

"It's a long story," Miyka'el began, "but we've got a long walk ahead of us, so let's go."

We made our way back down the stones again, past the Jabberwocky (this time Zione and Aurick flinched), and down to the lake's level, where the passage to the castle began.

"So what's on the other side of this tunnel?" I asked as we approached it.

"Besides the castle?" Miyka'el asked.

"You know, where in the castle does it lead? I'm assuming it's going to be heavily guarded, right?"

The guys exchanged looks.

"Why do I get the feeling I know where this is going?" I asked.

"You're going on ahead alone," Zale explained. "I mean, we're going to follow you in the tunnel, but you're exiting it alone, because... because you can get escorted in, being a magic person and all."

"You don't think it's dangerous?"

"You just killed a Jabberwocky. What could be more dangerous?" Aurick asked.

I made a face.

"We're going to get in. You just have to make a distraction," Zione explained.

"How do I do that?"

"Well, you're the last magical person the Queen doesn't have her hands on," Miyka'el continued. "I think you'll cause quite a stir."

"During which we'll sneak in, and look for the mirrors," Aurick added.

"And what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Not die," Zale replied.

They all stood there, waiting for me to go.

"Okay." I reviewed my plan. "Get in, cause commotion, find you guys again?"

"We'll find you," Zale said.

"Okay." I nodded, and walked into the tunnel. The guys followed a short distance behind me, but were silent. After a few minutes, the light on the other side of the tunnel became a doorway in. I could see a path over a moat, leading to a side door, and as I stepped out of the tunnel and onto the path, I saw some one standing, conversing with a guard, on top of the castle wall.

It was Angelos.

I suddenly felt the need to make a distraction, but one that would get me into the castle before he could see me. I approached the guards standing outside the side door.

"Help!" I shouted.

If Angelos heard, I prayed he couldn't see or recognize me.

"What? Who goes there?" one of the guards growled.

I stumbled closer, my body and my clothes still covered with blood. "Help me. The Jabberwocky..." I collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Oh my god," the other guard cried. "You survived?"

"Open the door!" the first guard yelled to the second. "Help her in. She must be one of those magic people."

I prayed the guards above somehow went away, so the guys could get in. Sure enough, once I was inside, I noticed Angelos and the guards he had been speaking with had all come in to see what all the fuss was about.

Angelos stepped forward. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the Queen!" I cried.

Angelos didn't know whether to turn me in or believe that I was on his side. I wondered if he knew about any of Nam's crazy ideas about me. Maybe Angelos believed I was working for the Queen. I kind of hoped so. It would make my job easier.

"The Queen's not here," Angelos explained.

"What?" I asked. "Where else could she be?"

"Away on business." Angelos looked to the guards. "Put her in the chamber. The nice one. Maybe she and our other guest can have a nice chat"  
I was confused. When did Angelos earn the power to order the Queen's guards around?

I had no time for an answer, however. I was quickly led away to another room and locked in. Before I had time to protest, a voice inside the room startled me.

"ALiCE?"

I slowly turned, unsure of what to expect. "Fiore?"

Sure enough, it was Caol's missing better half.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"I don't know. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with the guys, we're looking the mirrors. They're here, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I think so. Have you seen..."

"Caol? Yeah, he's nuts, isn't he?"

"Yeah, they got him. I didn't think they'd get me, but obviously I was wrong."

I paused. "If they got you, why are you here, unbrainwashed, instead of back with Caol?"

Fiore looked distant. "I guess I have something they want."


	57. ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND48

ALiCE in WoNDeRLaND

-48-

I decided to forgive Fiore's mysteriousness and think up a way out.

"So the guys are coming to rescue us, I assume?" Fiore asked.

"Yep," I replied, searching the perimeter of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a way out."

"Why can't you just wait for them to come get us?"

I paused, thinking back to the cave, and how Aurick and Zione must've been doing just that. Waiting for me to come rescue them. I had almost let them down.

"Well?"

I shrugged. "You never know. They might not come."

"And I wouldn't blame them," Angelos added, standing in the doorway.

"How do you guys do that without making any noise?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"JUst appear."

Angelos gave me an odd look. "As I was saying, maybe they aren't coming back for you."

"And why would they do that?" I asked.

"Still oblivious, are we?"

"Don't tell me you and Nam had the same ideas about me."

"Nam?" Fiore asked. "Is he here?"

"He's in the cave," I replied. "Almost took out half my freaking party."

"Good job. I'll have to congratulate him," Angelos replied.

"I said almost."

He grinned, nevertheless.

"Look, this was annoying when Nam was talking about it, and it's even more annoying coming from you, so please, can we just stop the conspiracy theory business?" I pleaded.

"What?" Fiore asked.

"N am lost it in the cave, claims he's working for the Queen, and that I was some kind of secret weapon."

Angelos listened without a word.

"Well?" I asked. "If you're not talking to me, you can leave, you know."

Angelos sat and crossed his arms, never taking his eyes off me. "What if I want to stay and wait for your little friends to show up?"

"I think it would be better for you to go to the cave and rescue your precious Namdhari... and clean up the Jabberwocky mess."

"Jabberwocky?" Fiore asked. "Did you...?"

"Yes," I replied. "If I can kill that monster, imagine what I could do to you, Angelos."

"Is that some kind of offer?" he teased.

"Pig." 

I began to pace around the room. Fiore, having been here awhile, stayed put. Angelos watched my every move with a smirk. It didn't take long for me to get fed up with him.

"Okay, that's it. Get out."

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Get out of here, or I'm leaving."

"I'd like to see you try."

I walked over to the door, opened it, and walked out.

Fiore came running out after me. "He let you go?"

"He has something waiting for us. It can't be that easy," I explained as I dashed down the castle halls, looking for the guys. "Do you have any idea where these mirrors are?"

"I'd say the floor below us."

We snuck down a flight of stairs and took off for the room where Fiore believed the mirrors would be hidden. I opened the door slowly and peeked inside.

"Well?" Fiore asked.

There were the guys, standing around something. I motioned for Fiore to come on in, and we joined the group.

"Hey, guys."

They barely looked at me. "You were supposed to wait," Zale noted.

"Eh, Angelos was getting on my nerves."

"Wait. What?" Miyka'el asked. "Back up. Angelos? Here?"

"Yes. He came in to taunt me, but let us go, for some reason."

They noticed Fiore.

"What are you doing here?"

"Long story," Fiore said. That must have been the group's code for not wanting to talk about it.

Miyka'el turned his attention back to me. "Why is Angelos here, again?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "He didn't say, but he ordering people around like he owned the place. And oh, that reminds me, the Queen is away on business."

"Business?" Zale asked.

I nodded.

They turned their attention back to the mirrors.

"Well?" I asked.

"We found them," Zione offered.

"Yeah, I can see that. But now what?"

They looked at me.

"What?" I asked. "Oh, come on. I'm not the guinea pig." I sighed. "We should've brought Nam. I could've thrown him in. Or maybe I should go get Angelos."

"ALiCE," Aurick began.

"You really want me to go through those things? I thought we just going to get them, and go."

"I don't want to carry those things back only to find out they don't work," Miyka'el explained, 

"Not to mention the trouble of sneaking them out of this place," Zione added.

"Forget it. Let's just go, okay? I don't want to be here, and I don't want to go back to WoNDeRLaND right now, okay? So let's go."

I turned to walk out, but a couple of the guys grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" I screamed, fighting them off. I pulled myself away and ducked to escape them. I had only started my escape when I was hit by a strong relapse of the headache Nam had initiated earlier. I could hear the guys yelling and apologizing for being rough with me, saying they didn't mean it and they were just playing around, but it all quickly faded away as I passed out on the floor.


	58. ALiCE8

ALiCE 

-8-

I woke up screaming. I think I may have been screaming when I passed out, too. There were still voices around me, talking to me, trying to soothe me and reassure me that everything would be alright.

But it wasn't. Something was terribly wrong.

The darkness of the castle and its cave had been replaced by a stark white background I didn't recognize. Some of the voices around me were female, and for a moment, I feared that the guards had captured the lot of us and taken us to some weird prison or experimental chamber. But some of the other voices were oddly familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I think...

I opened my eyes a little more as the headache eased away. I was definitely not in the castle. This place was some kind of... dream world, a fantasy. There were white lights and metal objects and everything was clean and...

A blond-haired male approached my side and looked down at me with a small smile. "Come on," he urged. "Get up."

My first thought was, 'you mean physically?' But I couldn't will myself to speak. Perhaps the screaming had tired me out. I felt really groggy, like I was just waking up from a dream.

"You okay?" he asked.

I stared, noticing a name tag on his clothes that simply read "K."

"Come on," he whispered. "Everyone's waiting for you."

I wondered who he meant. I wondered where everyone was. I began to feel my memory slipping away, and panicked.

My rapid breathing scared him a bit. He backed off as another person approached my side. "Is she okay?"

It was an older man, with dark hair and eyes that just... were full of stress and age and worry. Somehow, seeing me relieved a bit of the stress in his eyes. "Hey there," he said with a smile.

I couldn't help noticing that everyone here knew me, but I didn't really recognize anyone. Where was I?

The older man continued watching me. It was starting to creep me out, but I couldn't bring myself to say so. Who was this guy? According to his name tag, he was a "Dr. Andersen," but I had no idea who that was.

"Alice," he began.

That triggered something in me. That's me, right? Alice? I couldn't remember for sure.

"Alice, I don't know if you remember me. We're never really met, so I guess you can't. But um..." He paused, trying to regain his composure. This was obviously a big moment for him. "I'm your father."

My what?

"Welcome home."

I'm not exactly sure why, but for some reason I started screaming again.


	59. ALiCE9

ALiCE

-9-

From the desk of Dr. Andersen:

Patient seems severely traumatized. Refuses to speak to anyone. Refuses to acknowledge the presence of anyone besides myself and one of the new, younger workers, and even then, she does not consistently recognize us. (I wonder why the young man gets a response from her. Perhaps because he was the first person who spoke to her when she awoke from her comatose state? Or could it be something else?)

I'm glad that she is responding, even if she isn't doing so to the extent that I'd like. We have time. I waited this long to see her wake up. (She has her mother's eyes.) I can wait a little longer to speak to her, to catch up on everything. To let her know what has happened in my life, what I've been doing to help her. I'd like to talk to her about this "WoNDeRLaND" she kept visiting in her dreams. I haven't had time to watch all of the tapes, but what I've seen so far astounds me. The visuals are amazing. She has quite the imagination.

She has yet to speak, as I mentioned, but I'm hoping she'll do so soon. She does scream on occasion, so I know she is capable of speaking. She just has to feel the need to do so, I suppose.


	60. ALiCE10

ALiCE 

-10-

That guy was talking to me again. Everyday since I've awakened here he's come to see me, to talk to me, to let me know what the other patients are doing, or what's going on in the world outside. He seems to be excited about some new food place or something. I'm not really sure. I never really thought about food until I came here.

Regardless, I like listening to him. He's nice. He doesn't make demands, the way the doctor does. Whenever he comes to speak to me, the doctor that is, he always expects me to do something for him. He wants me to talk back. He doesn't get that I'm angry at him. I don't care if he does think he's my father. I don't care. I don't want to talk to anyone.

My memories of the place I was before faded very quickly once I awoke. I miss that place, I know, but it's just a fuzzy series of images and feelings now. I wish I could go back, but I don't ever get a chance to really sleep. They're watching me, trying to make sure they don't lose me again. I wouldn't mind being lost. I don't like what I've seen of this place so far.

The doctor tried to interrupt my chat with "K." It didn't go well.

"Excuse me," the doctor began. "Can I have a moment?"

K. looked a little disappointed. I'm sure I did, too. Or pissed off. One of the two. I shook my head angrily, hoping K. and the doctor would notice and take the hint.

"Um, sir?" K. began, a little embarrassed. "I don't think she wants to talk to you."

"Well, we'll never know unless we try, right?" the doctor asked, trying to remain cheerful. "If you please..."

"No."

They both turned and stared at me. "What?" the doctor asked.

"She spoke," K. noticed.

"Yes, I can see that," the doctor snapped, pretentiously.

K. made a face behind his back.

"No," I repeated.

"No what?" the doctor asked me, as if he were speaking to a five-year-old. Wasn't I making myself clear?

"No!" I struggled to sit up, surprising both K. and the doctor. They hadn't seen much movement out of me since I awoke.

"Please, Alice..." the doctor began.

"Stop!" I cried out, pushing him away. "Go!"

K. stood by, unsure of what to do. I looked toward him with sad eyes.

The doctor looked horribly rejected. "Please leave," he told him.

"No." My voice was finally sounding human. "Don't. I don't... want him to go."

The doctor stared at me. "Why not?"

"Because I don't like you," I explained. Best to be honest with the guy.

He was aghast. "You don't?"

"No. I don't like the way you talk to me, the way you treat me." I had to stop to clear my throat and catch my breath. "I don't like being around you," I rasped.

K. stared.

"K.'s nice to me. He doesn't come here looking for something. He's here to just be with me."

"Alice, really..." the doctor began, obviously turning his nose up at the thought of such sentimentality.

I shook my head. "There's more."

"There is?" the doctor asked.

"Do you have any idea where I was before you brought me here?"

K.'s eyes widened. I wonder if he knew.

The doctor nodded. "Project DINAH. We saw what you saw. You were in, as you called, 'Wonderland.'"

"And did I look happy there?"

The doctor didn't know what to say. The thought must've never occurred to him. "Happy?"

K. found his voice again. "Yes."

I was close to tears. Maybe I was just moved by the fact that K. had come to my defense. Or maybe I really missed Wonderland. Or both. "If I was happy there, why did you have to bring me here?"

My words hung in the silence that followed.

"But..." the doctor began. "You were sick. We had to bring you back here, to reality."

"That was my reality!" I shouted. "That was my home!" My voice threatened to die out on me, but I was determined to give the doctor a piece of my mind.

"But... Alice. I'm your father. I've been waiting years to see you."

"And what about what I want?"

K. watched from the side.

"Alice," the doctor began. "Please. Give it a chance. You'll grow to like it here. This is the real world. You have to like it here."

I glared at him.

"If you have nothing else to say, I think it would be best for us to leave you for awhile, so you can sort out your thoughts."

"My thoughts are sorted out, doc," I replied as he went for the door. "I hate this place. And if you're responsible for bringing me here... then I hate you too."

The doctor stared in amazement, then proceeded to exit from the room, slamming the door behind him in anger.

K. was still standing to the side, watching. Neither of us spoke for awhile.

"Alice," he said at last.

"I don't hate you," I whispered.

He nodded. "That's good."

"So," I began, motioning to the seat beside me. "You saw my tapes?"

He sat down with a smile. "Yeah, they were amazing. The doc's been watching them out of order, I've been screening them all first and transcribing them, and then passing the best ones onto him, but yeah, I mean... they're amazing."

I nodded.

He decided to get up then. He probably had work to do. "You know," he said as he went for the door, "I can kinda see why you'd want to stay there, in Wonderland. You had a real nice group of friends."

I didn't remember any friends too well, so I took his word for it.

"If I had had a choice, I wouldn't have wanted to come back here, either."

And with that, he walked out.

As he did so, something in his last sentence struck me as more than a hypothetical. Was he one of my friends from Wonderland? Was that even possible? I racked my brain, trying to remember a face, but nothing. If only I could see those tapes!

Right then and there I decided I had to find a way to see what Project DINAH had extracted from my dreams. If K. was one of my Wonderland friends, maybe together we could find a way out of here...

... and back to Wonderland.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	61. Author's Ending Note

Hey all, 

As you've probably noticed, I have finally finished ALiCE (a good three years after I started it), but the story itself is far from over. The last chapter ends with a "To Be Continued" and that's exactly how it's going to be. The story of ALiCE is actually a four-part story, so if you finish this first part a little confused, don't worry. It's okay.

I did write the last 12 chapters all in one sitting, and without any real forethought beyond my own general idea of where the story would progress, so chances are, the ending and the chapters leading up to it feel a little odd. There are probably times in the story where you, the reader (as well as the characters you're reading about), have no idea what's going on. Chances are, I didn't know what was going on either while I was writing it. :-)

I tried to tie up as many loose ends as I could, but there are several parts of the story left unresolved - mostly because they are going to be further addressed in the sequels. (Other loose ends may be edited in their own way, in that I'm considering doing another draft or version of the story, but that might be after I get the sequels up here first.) So, in closing, I hope that the story is enjoyable, even if it is rather odd, and I hope that everyone is excited about what's going to happen to all these crazy characters next. I know I am.


End file.
